Love is Blind
by GlassPrinceRiku
Summary: As a child, Roxas was injured, and has no vision whatsoever. All his life, Sora kept him safe, Cloud kept him sane, and Axel kept him happy. But why is Axel being so distant?
1. I Don't have to See to See You

A/N: Hah! I said I'd do a sequel maybe, and I actually got a _threat_ from a certain reader ::coughAtavan.Halencough:: so I guess I will try and make this theme into a story. I'm just going to start from here, though, so if you want the prequel, go read the story called "Blinded Angels and a Burnt Beginning." You probably don't need it, but it's a pretty good filler of what all is going on. I'll recap in here, too, but if you want it all, read that. And I'm not sure if "Can't You See" fits in with this idea, so maybe you can skip that one. Anyway… I guess I can move on. By the way, do you know how weird it seems to put someone and their story on your favorite authors list and alert list, and still not review them? Maybe I'm wrong. It just seems weird to me…

Disclaimer: Frrrr. I wish I owned KH. Do you realize that I would _have_ Roxas by now if I owned it? And then I could take him away and he'd be _my_ shonen-ai lover. Yeah. What do you think of that Fangirls? (the Prince shudders at the wrath of the Yaoi Fangirls Army) But _hey_, I'm yaoi, so they should love me, right? They shouldn't want to hurt me…

**Love is Blind**

**Chapter 1: ****I**_Don't_** H**_ave_** to **_**S**__**ee**_** to ****See**** Y**ou

Roxas Hikari shuddered at the cold wind that blew past his flushed cheeks, his hands stuffed in his deep pockets. He was led by his large, thick-coated dog, Hayes, who was sure to keep him on a safe path. Hayes stopped obediently when Roxas tugged slightly on his leash, "It's nice out here, isn't it, Hayes?" He smiled and continued to walk in the icy air, his breath crystallizing in front of his face and blowing back onto his pale skin. Hayes let out a short breath of air and Roxas paused once again, "Who is it?"

"It's just me, Roxas." It was Axel's low voice, his tone somewhat bored, "Can I walk home with you?"

"Yeah, sure. Just stay out of Hayes' way." Roxas gestured to the dog to continue to lead him, "Why aren't you still at school? I thought you were on the set committee."

"I am. I just didn't want to go today."

"Why not?" Roxas frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Axel replied shortly.

"Don't lie to me. I know when someone's feeling upset. Tell me what's wrong." Roxas felt the come to a stop and he turned to Axel, "Come with me inside, would you? You can stay with me for awhile."

Axel sighed, "Why?"

"Come on, Axel, what if I fall and break my leg? Who's going to call 911?"

"Hayes," He growled, but walked alongside the blonde, nonetheless, "He can do it, I'm sure."

"No, he can't," Roxas felt for the door, surprised when Axel took the key from him and unlocked it for him, "Hayes is amazing, but he can't do most things. Hayes is here to keep me safe. I still have to do the hard stuff." He entered the warm house and tossed his winter coat to the couch, "Like unlocking the door. I need you for that."

"How do you know where everything is, Roxas? Even though you're blind, you hit the couch dead-on."

"I've lived here since I was born, Axel. I know it by heart, by feel. I know where the floor creaks and where the doors swing. It's not hard, Axel, anyone could do it, if they had to."

"You had to."

"Well, yeah. I did. What's wrong, Axel?" Roxas released Hayes from the harness and sat at the table across from Axel, "Something's up."

"Tell me what happened, would you? What do you remember?"

"I remember… I don't know. I was a little kid. I wandered out of the backyard and down the street a little ways and saw some kids and this big black box. So I wanted to be like the big kids, so I went over and they were trying to break it open. So I said here, I can get it, and I yanked on the knobby thing that was already broken and this other kid shoved something in it and it exploded. Sort of. It sprayed me and I remember waking up in a hospital, you know? Except then I couldn't see. All I saw was a lot of white. And then after awhile, it just all turned to a grayish color. And now I don't see. Is that what you wanted to know? Because I've already told you all that. You know that already."

"Yeah. I do. But who _were_ they? Those kids? You were just a little kid, weren't you? And they just abandoned you, you could have died."

"Well, yeah, but Axel, they were little kids too, I'm sure they were just scared," Roxas ran a hand through his spiked hair, "I don't know who they were. No one does. It's not their fault."

"I heard some kids talking about you today. They called you a lot of things. A lot, you know? I thought I was going to have to kill them, but Sora stopped me. He's a lot like Cloud, isn't he?"

Roxas chuckled, "When Cloud went to college, Sora took his place. Him and Hayes took his place. Hayes keeps me safe and Sora keeps me sane." He thought for a moment, and then spoke again, "And you keep me happy, Axel."

Axel sighed audibly from across the table, "Well, I wish I could say that I did, but you seem sad a lot of the time, Rox. I don't think I keep you as happy as you think." He stood and stretched, "I'm going to head home, okay?"

Roxas rose to his feet as well and slowly made his way to Axel, "What's wrong? You aren't acting like you usually do. Axel?"

"I'm fine," he said softly, and brushed his fingers across the shorter blonde's shoulder, "Don't worry about me." He began to walk out, but paused when Roxas jumped at his back, grabbing him in an awkward hug from behind.

"Please don't lie to me, Axel. You're the only one who's never lied to me before…" He buried his head in the back of Axel's heavy coat, "Please…"

"Roxas, I'm not lying to you, okay? I'm just dealing with something on my own, alright?" Axel shook him off and exited the front door with a quiet _click_ of the latch.

The blonde boy sighed softly and found his way back to the couch, Hayes placing his great furry head in his lap, "He's lying, isn't he, Hayes? He thinks I can't tell, right?" He chuckled and laid his head back, "Heh, I thought he knew me better than that…"

Hayes made a muffled snort into Roxas's leg then put his paws up on the boy's lap. The German Shepard was intelligent, and knew when Roxas was upset.

"That's right, Hayes," he said slowly, "You know something's up too, don't you?" He made a scowling face and patted the couch to signal Hayes to jump up, "This sucks, you know that, Hayes? I can't even talk to Sora now, because he's going to be at school and then he's going to be with Riku tonight…" He let out a frustrated sigh and touched the dog's head, "Where's the phone, Hayes?" Roxas crawled to his feet and followed the clever animal to the phone, which was, as usual, on the hook where it belonged. Everything was where it belonged it Roxas's house, as Roxas wouldn't be able to find it if it wasn't.

Halfheartedly, the boy dialed his eldest brother's cell phone number and waited impatiently for a response, "Come on, Cloud… Answer…"

"'Lo?"

"Cloud, it's me, Roxas!!"

"I know who it is, Rox. What's up?"

He ran his hand through his blonde hair, "Are you busy?"

"Not really. What's wrong, Roxas?"

"Axel. He isn't acting normal. Something's up with him and he won't say what it is." Roxas sighed, "I'm overreacting, aren't I?"

Cloud was silent for a moment until finally, he spoke, "Yeah… A little bit. But he's your best friend. You care about him, don't you?"

"Yeah…" He murmured softly, "I do. I just don't know what to do. I feel useless right now because he won't let me help him out, you know?"

"Roxas, you aren't useless. Axel's always been one to figure things out for himself, you know that." Roxas could hear Cloud's nervous laugh on the other end, "You know, Roxas, why don't you go call him? Just to talk. Do that, okay? It'll probably make you feel better. Okay?"

The blonde boy let out a slow breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, "Okay… I will, Cloud… Hey… When are you coming home?"

"I don't know, Rox," Cloud was uneasy, Roxas could tell, "Maybe… at the end of the semester?"

Roxas let out a small sigh, "Okay… I'll call Axel, okay?"

"Alright, Rox. Bye."

"Bye, Cloud…" He slowly hung up the phone and waited several seconds before redialing Axel's number. He was silent until a woman answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Roxas. Is Axel there?"

"…Axel isn't feeling well. Can I take a message for you, Roxas?"

The blonde boy groaned inwardly, "You know… No, I don't think so… Just tell him I called, alright?"

"Alright, Rox, I will. Thanks for calling!"

"Bye…" He slowly hung the phone back on the hook and squatted down next to Hayes, "Why won't anyone tell me what's going on, Hayes? I may be blind, but I'm not stupid… I thought if anyone would know that, Axel would…"

The large dog licked his cheek and nuzzled against him in agreement.

"Yeah, Hayes, I know… I guess I'll just have to wait to figure it out, won't I?"

**END Chapter One**

A/N: Mmph, yes, yes, I know this seemed short, but I'm not sure where I'm going with this exactly, you know? I was told to make it a story instead of a one-shot, but I'm afraid that one-shots are all that I'm good at I think… Well, I am trying, so review me and tell me how I'm doing… Alright? Heh. Well, keep watching for Chapter two I guess…

So as soon as I get 5 reviews, I will update, ok?

Many hugs and kisses from—the Prince


	2. I Know You're Always There

A/N: Hey, hey!! Well I think I'm gonna do a chapter 2!! Yeah!! Yeah, well I don't really need too much of an intro here, so I'll just get on with it!! Yeah!! Oh, and if you haven't noticed, I haven't used _any_ color words or anything!! I'm using like a … Roxas point of view of things, you know? So if you're wondering, I'm doing all I can to use it as if I can't see it, but feel it, taste it, smell it, hear it. You got it? Ha ha!! Yeah!!

Disclaimer: I don't own it, k? I admit it. Even though I do want Sora for my own, and I really wouldn't mind having Roxas, and Demyx and Axel, I can't and I am stuck to simply having just dreams… (sigh)

**Love is Blind**

**Chapter 2: **_I __**know**_**Y****ou****'re**** A****l**wa**ys **_**there**_

Roxas Hikari tugged hard on the stupid door. He really did. He swung his godforsaken cane at the stupid door. He kicked the stupid door. But did it open? No. Roxas Hikari shivered and crouched on his porch next to Hayes. When would Sora come home? Maybe he wouldn't. He was probably going to go home with Riku. Roxas kicked the impudent door once more for good measure and let out a slow sigh. Only he would get a door that sticks in the middle of winter. Roxas finally crawled back to his feet and ran a hand gingerly along Hayes' smooth back, "Take me to Axel, Hayes… Would you, boy?"

Hayes was intelligent. He was a large, walking ball of safety and warmth, and this animal knew for a fact that Roxas did not want to go to the fiery redhead's house. Nonetheless, he led him forward and down the street, eventually to the elder boy's front porch.

Roxas carefully climbed the steps and knocked tentatively on the front door, flinching slightly when he heard it open, "Um, hi, I'm sorry, my door's… stuck…" He could smell the soft scent of burnt marshmallows and knew who he was talking to, "Axel, you think I could… call my mom or something…?"

He heard the redhead shift uncomfortably, "Here, I can come help you unlock it, if you―"

"Axel, can I come in?" Roxas frowned slightly at the older male and waited, but when there was no answer, he spoke again, "Axel, there is something wrong, and I want to talk to you. Is that okay?" Roxas was patient, but this was just irritating.

Finally, Axel sighed, "Yeah, come in here."

He obeyed and gestured Hayes to follow, "Is it alright? His feet might be wet." Axel's hand brushed lightly against his shoulder and Roxas paused in his quick step to listen to the other boy, "You're breathing funny. What's wrong, Axel?"

"Nothing," he hissed softly.

"Axel, can you answer just one question for me?"

The elder boy stopped in all his movement and Roxas took this as his cue to continue.

"Why are you lying to me, Axel?"

The scent of burnt marshmallows grew closer to Roxas, but he didn't back away. Axel's breath was somewhat quick and uneven, tickling the fine hair on Roxas's pale neck, "Roxas… You just don't…"

"Axel, why are you lying to me? You don't think that I can't tell, do you? You know I can tell when my friends are lying…" Roxas gasped when the strong, lank arms wrapped themselves around him and pulled him into a clumsy hug.

Axel's cheek was buried in the blonde's neck, which meant Axel was leaning far over to be that height. Roxas put his hands on Axel's back and spoke softly into his ear, "Why are you crying, Axel?"

"Roxy… You have no idea what is going on, okay…? I hate lying to you, I really do… Don't hate me for this, Roxas, please…" Axel, his long spikes of hair brushing against the blonde locks, leaned down and gently pressed his soft lips to Roxas's surprised, parted ones. Smoothly, he pulled away, "You mean the world to me, Roxy, got it memorized?" Quickly, he stepped back, leaving Roxas with a blank look on his shocked face, "The phone's right here…" The small plastic device was shoved into the boy's hands and Axel was gone.

Roxas was shaking. Where had that warmth gone? That gentle scent of burnt marshmallows? He dialed his mother's work number with his trembling digits, and waited in silence for her to appear.

Axel never reappeared, but then again, Roxas never looked.

Alone on the front porch, Roxas shook his head, "You can't hide anything from me, Axel… I know you by heart, darling…"

A/N: Oh, wow, that was really short… I'm going to do another chapter to make up for it, but _wow_. Geez, I'm sorry for that quick cutoff of Akuroku goodness…


	3. You are the Wolf that Tears me Apart

**A/N**: Right, right, so I'm trying to move on with this story, but wow. I don't know how I'm going to pull it all together. I know what's wrong with Axel, but I don't know how I'm going to make Roxy find out… Mmph… Oh well… I'll figure it out…

**Disclaimer**: Um, no I don't own Roxas, as much as I would like to.

**Love is Blind**

**Chapter 3: ****Y**_**ou**__are the_**W****olf who tears **_me_**A**_**part**_

Sighing softly, Roxas raised his head from the pillow, "Sora?"

"Hm?" His brother was lying with Riku, Hayes, and him on their mother's large bed, his arms crossed on his chest.

"Why do people think I'm weak?"

To his surprise, it was Riku who answered, "Because you can't see them with your eyes."

"You think?" Roxas sat up and ran his hand through the soft fur of the dog beside him, "Because I don't need my eyes to see."

"Well, yeah, we know that. But do all of them know that?"

"Axel should know that," he snapped angrily, "I mean, I did grow up with the guy." Roxas crossed his arms, "_He_ still thinks I'm weak. And he's lying to me."

"Axel's lying to you?" Sora shifted to look up at Roxas's angry face, "About what?"

"That's just the thing. I don't know what it is. He won't tell me. He's just so quiet lately, and I went to see him yesterday, because our door got stuck again…" The boy trailed off, his fingers slipping from the fur of the massive dog, "Something's wrong with him."

"Why do you say that? What happened?" Sora was staring at his twin's angered face as he shifted once again to lay his head on Riku's hard chest, "Roxas?"

"You won't say anything will you? Either of you?" Roxas bit his lip and said softly, "He was crying… And he wouldn't tell me why."

Both boys were silent until finally, Riku spoke slowly, carefully, "Roxas… Do you ever think that maybe… Axel… likes you more than a friend?"

Sora chuckled, "Riku, we all know that. It's not that."

"It isn't that," Roxas agreed, "There's something he's not telling me… Why would he cry?"

"What exactly did he say, Roxas?"

The younger twin laid his head on Riku's shoulder with a sigh, "He told me I meant everything to him… and that he hated lying to me. He kissed me…"

Sora reached up and twirled a soft, spiked lock of Roxas's hair around his lithe finger, "Roxas, I know that this is weird, and that he's not acting like himself, but maybe you just need to let him work it out on his own. You know?"

Riku shook his head, "I think Axel's got something going on, but maybe it's just something he has to do on his own. Roxas, I think all you need is to be there for him. I think that's all you can do."

Moments passed in silence as the three lay together on the large bed, until the dog made a snuffling noise against the blankets.

"Maybe…" Roxas sighed, "Come here, Hayes…" Roxas felt the dog's wet tongue run across his fingertips and opened his blank eyes. All he saw was a white nothingness, the light giving everything a slight reddish tinge. Riku's arm was around his shoulder, but he knew that the owner of the arm and his brother were currently making out, "Maybe I need to go see him again…"

The door slowly creaked open and Roxas heard his mother's small titter of laughter, "Riku, if you could put your molesting of my sons on pause for a moment, your mother is on the phone."

Roxas shook his head as he shifted to allow Riku up, "You two need to control yourselves." He could practically feel the heat radiating off of Sora. Roxas leaned back down on his brother's stomach, "Sora?"

Riku and his mother were gone, as was Hayes, who had followed to beg obediently for table scraps.

"Roxas, I want to ask you something. Can I?" He ran his hand through the blonde hair of his brother with a small sigh, "Do you care about Axel?"

"…of course I do, Sora."

"More than that, Roxas. You say that he kissed you, and you seem so unfazed by it. Your entire life, you've said that Axel is who keeps you happy. Do you ever think, that maybe, you've fallen in love with him? Even just a little bit?"

Roxas shook his head, "I don't know, Sora. It just seems like he's been way too distant lately… I kind of miss him, you know?" Roxas raised his head at the approaching footsteps, "Riku's coming back."

Indeed, the tall boy returned less than a minute later, and Roxas could sense the joy in his brother, "What did she want, Riku?"

"I need to be home by ten. You know school night, blah, blah." He nonchalantly waved his hand in the air and flopped next to Sora, "Oh and your mom said Cloud's going to be coming back this weekend."

Roxas smirked, "Good. I could use some Cloud attacks."

Sora ruffled his brother's hair, "Cloud's probably bringing Leon."

Riku sighed audibly, "Does your mother ever wonder how she gave birth to three gay sons? I know my mom would…"

"Your mom is weird, though, Riku. Besides, Roxas isn't gay. Right?"

He shrugged, "It doesn't matter, does it? I mean, you are. And Cloud is. I don't think anyone would care." He laughed softly, "It would be funny, wouldn't it? The gay little blind boy."

Riku ruffled his hair with a chuckle, "Listen, Rox, I think Axel just needs someone to keep him happy. Don't dig too much, just let him think for a while. If he gets too depressed, we'll go and help him out. Okay? All of us will, but for now, just let him think. How does that sound?"

Roxas sighed audibly, "I guess…"

"Go see him, Roxy!" Sora shoved his brother off the bed with a joyous laugh, "Go take Axel for ice cream! He has to like ice cream!"

Roxas let out a snort, "Whatever, Sora… You just want to make out with Riku in peace." He heard the soft giggle from his brother and the other boy, "Goodbye, you two…" The youngest brother sauntered from the room and snapped his fingers to call Hayes, "Hayes, come here, boy…"

Obediently, the great animal bounded towards him and allowed the leash to be snapped onto his harness.

"Take me to Axel, can you, boy?"

Roxas felt the dog pull him carefully out the door and towards the sidewalk, and eventually to Axel's front door. Tentatively he knocked and smiled when it opened and he caught the scent of burnt marshmallows wafting through the air, "Hey, Axel."

"Roxas?" He sounded tired, but Roxas cocked his head to one side and gave him the sweetest grin his could muster. Oh, what he could learn from Sora…

"Want to go get ice cream with me, Axel? I'm bored."

"Why do you need me to―?"

"You're just going to leave me here?" Roxas pouted, "Come on, Axel, I won't pester you about your problems, or whatever it is that's bothering you. I just want to take you for ice cream."

Axel sighed and Roxas heard a definite chuckle, "Alright, Rox, just let me get my coat…" For a few seconds, Roxas was alone in silence, but Axel eventually returned and Roxas gave him another smile, "What do you want from me, kid?" He said it in a mocking, friendly way, but Roxas frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"You keep looking at me like that. Do you want me to _rape_ you, Rox?" Axel's voice was a low purr, and Roxas turned his back to the elder boy.

"Axel…can I ask you something…? Why did you kiss me? I mean, don't get mad, but I don't understand…" Roxas fidgeted with the hem of his shirt and finally took a deep breath and spoke slowly, "Axel, I don't know whether I'm supposed to think that you're mad at me or that you're in love with me, or… I just don't know… You know?"

He heard Axel's sigh and the gentle touch on his shoulder, "I'm not mad at you, Rox, okay? And I don't even know if I'm in love with you… Sometimes I think that I am, and sometimes… I just don't know…"

"Why not?"

"What?"

"Why don't you think you love me, Axel?"

Roxas could feel the uneasiness and the emotion-filled eyes staring at him.

"Rox… Rox, I'm not good enough for that, okay…? It's like… If I ever let myself love you, then I'd always be so afraid that I wasn't there for you and that…" Axel trailed off with a short growl, "Roxas, I don't know what to think anymore, but I'm a year older than you. I… I'm graduating this year, Rox… I just don't want to leave you…"

Roxas allowed the leash to slip from his fingers and stood on the tips of his toes to reach the boy's shoulders. He wrapped his arms around him and buried his face into the sugary-scented locks of spiky hair, "Axel, you won't ever really leave me, unless you really let go… You know that, don't you?"

Axel's thin arms were around the slight, blind boy's waist and he let out a short chuckle, "God, Rox, what am I going to do with myself…? I'm such a waste of your time…"

Roxas shook his head, "Axel, you aren't even kind of a waste of my time. Axel, you are the only one in this world who doesn't think I'm just some handicapped weakling. Axel, you keep confusing me, but I want you to stay here, ok? Maybe not physically, but I want you to always be here with me as a friend. That's really all I want from you, okay?"

"Roxas… You're tearing me apart, you know that? I don't want to fall in love with you, but Rox, you're making it hard…"

Roxas sighed and laid his head on the taller boy's shoulder, "Just stay with me, okay?"

Axel rested his head on top of the short spikes, "You're going to be the end of me, Roxy… But maybe, that's just the ending I'm looking for…"

A/N: Yeah, yeah, random fluff moment, but I do know where I'm going with this. So don't think you can get away without reviewing!! (wink) So go, go!! Review me!!

P.S.: Love Is Blind, I think, might be going on a very short hiatus. I am really sorry, but I have a longer story I want to post, and I think you might like that one better anyway! I worked a lot longer on the other one, so please read it and enjoy!! It's a rikuXsora, so pleeeease; tell me if it's worth it!!

MUCH LOVES AND KISSES—the Prince—Riku


	4. You Are the Knife, So Deep in my Heart

A/N: Um, yeah, I'm trying really hard to pull this together, okay? So just go with the flow, okay? Read and Enjoy, dollies!!

**Love Is Blind**

**Chapter 4: ****Y****ou a**_r_**e the **_**K**__nif__**e**_**, so **_**D**__ee__**p**__in my_**H****ea****rt**

The night had been strange, the ice cream idea abandoned, and a new idea adopted. A sleepover was what Axel had wanted. So juvenile, but his voice was so tired, so desperate when he asked, Roxas could do nothing but comply. Axel's mother was gone, and the two did nothing but watch old movies they'd seen a hundred times before, until eventually drifting into sleep.

Roxas was lying on his back on the couch, his eyes closed. Not that they would help if they were open, all the flat gray would be of no use to him.

Axel was on the floor, somewhere near, but Roxas could hear his soft breathing. He wondered if the elder boy was asleep, but let out a short sigh and rolled to listen closer. He could smell the buttery popcorn scent on the other's salty breath, and practically feel the heat pouring off of him.

"Are you asleep, Axel?" His voice was a soft whisper, his head resting on his elbow, "Axel…?"

"I'm awake," the other said softly, barely conscious. Roxas could hear the shuffling of blankets, and knew that Axel was now sitting up.

"Can you see me?" Roxas whispered slowly.

"No," was the tired response he received, "It's late… like two in the morning…"

"I can see you," Roxas reached and touched Axel's shoulder, attempting to pull him up onto the couch with him, "You don't have to stay on the floor, you know, you'll hurt your back."

Axel brushed off the hand on his shoulder, "I'm fine. Why are you up?"

"I can't sleep. You can go back to sleep if you want, I just didn't know if you were awake."

"I am now."

The two sat in silence for several minutes until finally; Roxas opened his mouth to speak once again.

"Axel, do you believe in love?"

"What?"

"Love. You know. Like some people don't believe in it because it seems fake. But do you believe in it…? I think I do. I listen to Riku and Sora sometimes. And it's like… I know Riku is touchy with my brother, but even when he's not, they'll be staring at each other, and I know that I can't even try to interrupt whatever is going on between them, you know? Like, even if I wanted to, something is sp deep between them, that I don't think I could even try…"

Axel stretched and crawled onto the end of the couch, careful not to step on Roxas's feet, "I believe in love, Rox. But I think you're the only person in the world who really understands what it is."

"What do you mean?'

"I mean…" Axel waited for Roxas to roll onto his back to listen closer, "I mean that you don't have to see to see anything, so you see everything better… You know?" Axel laughed, "That probably didn't make any sense."

"No," Roxas said softly, "It made perfect sense. I do see everything. Everything everyone else doesn't. I think everyone knows that, too. You believe in love, but you're afraid of it―"

"I'm not afraid―"

"Axel, please don't lie. I know that you're afraid of it, and I know why. But I don't understand why you think it matters. Axel… Why do you think anything matters when you're dealing with love?" Roxas cocked his head to one side and let out a short sigh, "Axel, don't lie to me. Axel. Don't cry."

It was an odd thing to see Axel cry. It was even weirder to hear it. He had short, soft sobs, he wasn't loud or wailing or even disgusting. Axel was nearly silent, and if not for Roxas's acute ears, he wouldn't have even known.

"Roxas―"

"Axel. Tell me what's wrong."

There was silence as a response, but Roxas leaned closer, his head on the elder boy's bony collarbone, "Axel, what are you so afraid of?"

"I don't want to hurt you, Roxas…"

"Why do you think that you would hurt me?"

"I have before, Rox…"

"What are you talking about, Axel? You've done nothing always be my best friend since I was just a little kid… Axel―"

"Roxas, please, don't―" He was sobbing, but Roxas kept talking, almost frantically.

"Axel- Axel, I love you, okay?"

The boy pushed him off, burying his face in his hands, "God, Roxas, no… No, no, no…" He was shaking his head desperately, his entire body trembling, "Roxas, you don't understand… You don't―"

"Axel, tell me, why―"

"There were three of us—there was Rikku—and-and Kadaj—and-and…" Axel shook his head, "No, no, no… Rox, it was just a car battery, you know—we didn't think it would really explode… We didn't think—we―"

"Axel?" Roxas backed away, a sudden sick, sinking feeling deep inside of him, "Axel, you were there? Why-why did you just leave me there…? Why were you there?" On his feet now, Roxas backed towards the door, terrified, "A-Axel―"

"R-Roxas, no, I didn't mean to―"

The blinded boy was gone, stumbling sightlessly down the porch steps and into the grass. Hayes was at his side, but without a leash or harness, the animal was nothing more than a large dog. Roxas was in a panic, even with the soft fur of Hayes against his hands, he had no idea where he was. All he heard was pounding, fast heartbeat—blood rushing to his head—why was Axel there? Why did he leave him there? Where was he?

Roxas could hear a loud noise, loud—sharp sensations on his bare feet—strong smell—exhaust maybe? _Loud_, that was all he knew, it was so _loud_. Everything hurt—Hayes, where was Hayes?

"Roxas!!"

It made him sad; he knew that if there was ever a time for everything to go black, this would be it. But he couldn't even have that, could he? Everything was so painful, and he felt so wet and hot, and everything was black. But then again, it was always black, wasn't it?

And really, everything was always painful too, now wasn't it?

There were strong, lank arms around him, long spikes of soft hair brushing against his cheeks, and past the scent of hot and blood and heat and exhaust, there was a faint scent of tears, and even behind that, burnt marshmallows.

A/N: So how you like that? Guess what happened. I tried to make everything bluntly obvious, but from a blind point of view. So do you get it? I hope so. Even if you don't it will all be revealed in the next chapter! So stick with me! And drop a review on your way out! (wink)

—Much, _much_ love, and many, _many_ kisses—the Prince—_Riku_


	5. The Chaotic Silence in the Air

A/N: Sorry for the wait, all. It really wasn't that much of a wait, but I did leave off at a terrible spot. And I'm so glad that some of you guessed what happened!! It makes me want to squeal with joy and huggle you all to death!! (okay, not to death, but near it.)

**Love Is Blind**

**Chapter 5: ****Th****e ****C****ha**_oti_**c Sil**_**enc**_**e Th**_at_** S**_**its **_**in the **_**Air**_

God, did everything hurt… He wanted to move, but that throbbing in his arm, his chest―

"Roxas?! God, Roxas!! I thought―"

It was Cloud's voice, somewhat frantic.

"Chill out, Cloud," he muttered weakly, "Where am I? Why does everything hurt…?" Roxas attempted to sit up, only to wince and slink back to the soft sheets of the bed, "What happened?"

Cloud's fingers were in the spiked locks of his brother's, his touch gentle, "You were out in the street, Rox. You were nailed by that car, don't you remember?"

"Cloud, where's Hayes? And Axel… Cloud, where's Axel?"

He felt the hand in his hair twitch ever so slightly, "Axel's… Axel won't come out of his room. He came here with you, in the ambulance, but he…"

There was a soft sigh from the corner and Leon's voice erupted in a near silent tone, "He's sulking."

"Leon? Where is Sora? And _Hayes_, where is Hayes?" Roxas wanted his twin, and more than anything, the scent of Axel to return to him. He figured he was in the hospital, his sense of smell finally returning, only to gift him with the foul scent of rubber and medicine. Too sterile, he thought to himself, "Why aren't Axel and Sora and Hayes here?"

Cloud's hand retracted and he heard a stifled sob.

"Cloud?"

"Hayes was hit before you were. He took the brunt force of the car. And Sora… He ran away. He's probably with Riku."

"Why?"

"Axel won't talk to us. Sora hit him and he let him. Then Sora ran, and Axel just walked away," Leon's stoic voice hit him like a ton of bricks, "I think they both want to talk to you." His jacket rustled against him as he leaned over Cloud to whisper into his ear.

Roxas sighed, "Leon, you know I can hear everything you say. Never mind, I want Hayes."

"Roxas, Hayes is…"

The boy frowned, "I don't understand."

"You need to get some rest kid. You ribs are all broke, you have a concussion, and from the looks of it, you don't remember what we told you two minutes ago." Leon's rough palm gently pushed on his forehead to keep him from fighting, "Go to sleep, Roxas."

Cloud stood and backed away, "I'm going to get Mom. She'll want to know that you're awake." And with that rushed statement, Cloud hurried from the room, but to Roxas's surprise, Leon stayed beside him, simply watching.

"What?"

"Do you remember any of what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were just creamed by a car, kid. Axel told you something to freak you out enough to jump into traffic. You don't remember any of it, do you?"

"I don't know what I'm supposed to be remembering," he snapped back, "I can't just―" Roxas felt a pounding ache in his skull and raised his uninjured arm to his temple, "Listen, you, I have no idea, what I'm supposed to… what it is… that I'm…" Roxas groaned, "Please, can't you just bring Axel to me…? And Sora? And Hayes…?"

Leon slowly reached out to touch the boy's warm face, "You really don't remember, do you…?" His voice was sorrowful, his touch gentle on the bruised cheek, "Roxas, Hayes was hit. Hayes is gone, okay? I don't think I could get Axel to come here, even if I wanted to. And Sora… I might be able to bring him here. Listen, Roxas, just get some rest, okay? That's all I want you to do."

Roxas was silent, "Hayes is gone?"

"Yeah, kid… He is…"

His hands were trembling on his lap, why? What _happened_?

With a sharp stabbing pain in his head, he made a small whimpering noise, "What happened?"

"You were hit by a―"

"Sora kept me sane… Hayes kept me safe… And Axel kept me happy…" Roxas let out a short sigh and opened his eyes to the blank grayness that awaited him, "Right…? That's all I can remember…"

Leon ran a hand through the boy's limp spikes of hair, "Yeah, Rox. That's what you always said. But you need to try and remember, okay?"

Roxas painfully nodded, "I know… I know that, Leon…"

A/N: Hmm… I hope you like where this is going. It is going to take a strange turn okay::coughweirdpairingcough:: but it will all get better, okay? Just take my word for it. It will _all_ get better. (wink) So drop a review in my little boxy-box down there and make me a happy Prince!! Kay, kay, I'll be seeing you then!!

XOXO—the Prince—Riku


	6. You Know that I will Always Love You

A/N: Right, this is taking me forever to type because I can't see a damn thing. Heh, yeah, so I'm like an inch from my screen just for you guys. Okay, so this is going to start with some weird pairings that will later be explained, and believe me, they won't stick. Not at all. They are definitely necessary, so just wince and keep reading. Ha, ha, ha. Bear with me, Darling, it will only hurt for a second.

**Love Is Blind**

**Chapter Six: Y**_**o**__**u**_**K**n_**ow**__**that **__**I**__wi_**ll ****A****lw****ay****s L**ov**e Y**o**u**

It was dark. Very, very dark. It had to be near two in the morning, but why? Roxas could feel the cool, dry hand on his forehead, but he was very unsure of what to think of it. He could smell the scent of someone familiar, but it felt as if everything was fading away. The scent was so familiar, something he wanted _so bad_, but what was it? Who was the gently hand running through his limp locks of hair? He wanted so badly to know, to _see_ whoever it was.

Even with everything fading, he knew he couldn't do that.

Weakly he opened his mouth, "W-who…?"

The hand brushed across his lips to silence him. He felt the sensation of a body drawing closer to him, hovering precariously over him, as if one false move would bring the owner of the hand crashing down on him. Roxas _wanted_ to know who it was. _Who?_ He caught the scent of the other's breath, but couldn't recognize any of it. Who was it? Again, Roxas tried to speak.

"Who is it…?"

"Just me, Roxas," Was the faint whisper that responded. The voice was familiar, but he simply could _not_ decipher who. The vocal chords, the pitch, the tone, everything screamed in his mind _you know who this is, Roxas, you do,_ but he couldn't. Roxas just couldn't.

"Tell me," he rasped, but the figure drew away, "No, don't go… Please…"

"Goodnight, Roxas," the voice murmured softly, and the hushed click of the door was heard barely a second later.

Roxas felt tears roll down his cheeks and hesitantly brushed them away with his uninjured hand. Why was he crying? Why? Who was this scent that made his heart scream to remember? This scent that made him sob for some unknown reason. Who was the bringer of the scent? The voice?

**XxXxXx**

"Roxy, baby, wake up!!" It was his mother, her arms gently wrapped around his head. He felt as if she was shaking him, but in all honesty, she was hugging his unbearably tight.

"M-mom?" He pushed her off with one arm and wrinkled his nose, "What's that smell?"

"Flowers, Roxy, we all brought you flowers."

"I told her not to, Rox. Really." It was Sora's voice from the corner, and Roxas couldn't help but crack a small smile.

"Sora?"

"Do you really not remember, Roxas?" This voice was Riku, quiet and loud at the same time. So easy for Roxas to understand why his brother was so taken with this boy, "Do you know who we are?"

"Of course I do. You're Riku, and that's Sora, and the other one is Mom, who is currently trying to cut me in half—Mom, what _are_ you doing?!"

"Roxy, honey, they didn't tuck you in well enough, I don't want you to catch a cold on top of this."

"Did any of you come to see me last night?"

"Well, yeah, all of us did. But when Riku and I did, you were asleep. And same for Mom, I think. You saw Cloud and Leon, though. Right?" Sora ventured forth and peered over, "That's not what you meant, though, is it?" He touched Sora's forehead with a small sigh, "You look confused."

"Confused?" Roxas made a small scoffing noise, "Sora, I don't remember anything. I know you all by your voices, barely. But someone came in here last night that wasn't any of you… I don't know who it was…"

He could sense the uneasiness of the people in the room, and he frowned, "You know who it was, don't you?"

Riku made a short sigh, "It might have been Axel. Do you remember him?"

"'Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?' That's all I remember of him."

Roxas heard his mother's soft sob, "Roxy…"

"Why? What's so important about him?" Roxas cocked his head to one side, "Hey. What is it? Mom?"

"Roxy, Roxy… You loved him… I know that you never told me… or anyone really, maybe Sora, but Roxy, you loved him. I could see it in the way you moved, the way you talked about him…" She chuckled, "God, Roxy, if you could see, I would have seen it in your eyes…"

The boy frowned, "What do you mean; I was in love with him? Who is he? If I loved him, why isn't he here?" Roxas was beginning to grow angry, "I don't understand any of you. Where is Hayes?"

His mother let out a strangled sob, "Roxy, baby, Hayes is gone. He's gone, okay?"

"Mom, Mom, we're going outside, okay?" Sora had a hold of his mother, and slowly led her out of the room. Riku quickly took his boyfriend's place.

"Rox, you don't remember, do you? Tell me what you do remember." Riku was kneeling beside the crisp hospital bed, sounding close to tears, desperate.

"I remember all of you. And Cloud and Leon. I remember Hayes. Where is he?"

"Roxas…" Riku took his hand in his own, "Roxas, Hayes was hit by the car. The same one you were hit with. Okay? What do you want to know?"

After several moments of contemplation, he carefully spoke, "I want to meet Axel… And… why I'm blind. Why am I blind? I feel like I haven't always been this way, I know I have blonde hair, and Sora has the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen. Why can't I see anymore?"

"Roxas… When you were younger, like five years old, you were with a bunch of kids. And you were all playing with a car battery, and it exploded, okay? And they ran off and the neighbor found you in their yard unconscious… I don't know who the kids were…" Riku was silent for a moment, and then allowed his hand to fall from Roxas's, "Listen, Rox, I just think… You should get some rest… I want you to remember everything… Even the bad, as long as you remember everything… You _need_ to remember Axel. If nothing else, you need Axel." He sounded as if he could cry, and for some reason, it hurt Roxas.

"Don't cry, Riku… Please don't cry…" He knew that tears were rolling down his cheeks, and he leaned up, painfully to catch the warm, minty scent of Riku, slightly tainted with the grassy scent of Sora. Out of sheer instinct, Roxas grazed his lips against the other's smooth cheek, surprised to have him jump back.

"No, Rox. No," He scolded him like a dog, but Roxas knew that it was more out of shock than anything, "Roxas, you know I can't―"

"No, Riku, I don't. I don't know anything anymore, okay? I don't know what's right or wrong or whatever. I know you're in love with my brother, and I'm supposedly in love with a guy that hasn't come to see me once since I was hit by a fucking car. I'm not sure what to think. Is he some asshole? Some pansy afraid to see me hurt? Or is it his fault? Riku, if you don't tell me―"

Riku clamped a hand over his mouth, "Roxas, stop it. Axel is not a wimp or a pansy or an asshole. He wasn't any of those things. Okay? There's something wrong with him, and he won't tell anyone what it is. And I almost guarantee that whoever it was that came in last night was Axel. Okay, Rox?"

Roxas sighed, "I just don't get it is all. Why is everything so scrambled?"

A hand ran through his spiked hair, "I don't know, Rox. But Sora and I will be here with you every step of the way, alright?"

"Alright, Riku. But I'm counting on all of you… Got it?"

"Yeah, Rox. I got it…"

A/N: Okaaaay. So what you think? Liking it so far? God, I hope so. I'm really trying here. I'm actually trying really hard to make this all work out. I know where I'm going, but I don't know if I'm going the right way to get there… Oh well, I guess I'll make it all work out. Yeah… If any of you want to know my favorite pick-up line, I'll give you what was used on me and I admit, it stole my heart. (wink)

_**I thought maybe if I followed you home, you might keep me.**_


	7. No Matter What You Do

A/N: Oh Yay, I am so glad you guys are enjoying this!! It makes me just want to jump and huggle and glomp you all!! And so many of you think it's Axel at night, don't you? And no, whoever it was wasn't molesting him!! Have some faith in me. Even if I do love Roxas, I wouldn't go that far. (wink) Anyway, read on, loves.

P.S.: There are (at the moment) two more chapters that I'm planning, and two more lines of my poem (the chapter titles). But if I'm not satisfied, then there will be more. Heh, I'm such a finicky author, aren't I?

**Love Is Blind**

**Chapter Seven: ****N**_o_**M****a**_**tt**__**e**_**r****W****h**_**at**_**Y****o**_**u**_**D****o**

Roxas hated every moment of having three broken ribs. And a broken collarbone. And a shattered right radius. Not only was he blind with a broken dominant arm, he was confined to a wheelchair that he didn't need. He _didn't_ need it. He was _fine_. Roxas pouted in the chair, his arms crossed, quite displeased.

"Where is Hayes?"

"Roxas, time for supper!" His mom ignored his question. He was in the chair, but didn't make an attempt to move towards the table, "Roxas?"

"Mom, I can walk just fine. Where is Hayes?"

"Honey, we told you, Hayes is gone. Please don't make me explain it again," he could hear the trembling tears in her voice.

"Mom, I'll make sure Rox eats. Why don't you just go ahead and go to sleep, okay?" Cloud's calm voice was behind him, very soft and gentle. Roxas scoffed as he heard the mother of the three slowly walk silently from the room.

Cloud smelled like a mother, but it was not all that surprising. What was surprising was the sharp animal-like odor of Leon that clung to him.

"Why do you smell like Leon, Cloud?" Roxas was blunt; he had no reason to play nice with his brother at the moment. He was downright pissed at the world, "You have that smell all over you. What were you two doing upstairs?"

He could practically feel his brother's blush, "Nothing, Roxas. Why don't you eat something? Mom made your favorite, it's spaghetti."

"I _know_ what my favorite is, Cloud, thank you," he snarled angrily, "And I asked you why you smelled like Leon."

At this, a not so gentle voice responded, "We were up in Cloud's room playing older children games."

"Squall, don't have sex with my brother. And I'm not hungry. I want outside." Roxas knew he was being childish, but what did they expect? They were treating him like a child.

"It's Leon, you brat. Or have you forgotten that too?" Leon's voice was dark, stoic, and still, a little on the moody side.

"What did you just say to me?"

"I told you to not be using all your little problems to make people feel sorry for you. You're acting like a little brat and you know it. That's not the way you are, Roxas. It's just not. So quit acting like a selfish fucking little brat, got it?"

"Leon…" Cloud spoke softly, hesitant.

"What do you want from me? You people treat me like a five-year-old―"

"Maybe if you listened to your mother talk, you'd understand!! She's on the verge of tears every second she looks at you, you spoiled brat!! Do you know what she's going through? Again?!" Leon was in Roxas's face, the bear-like scent rising around them, "Listen up you little―"

"That's enough, Leon." Cloud's voice was solemn in the sudden silence, surprising both boys, "Listen, both of you. Mother has gone through a lot, okay? And yes, Leon, you're right, this is another terrible thing with Roxas, again, but it's nothing she can't handle. Okay? She's handled worse before. Father leaving us, Sora catching pneumonia, Roxas going blind. All of it. This is nothing Mother can't take care of. And Roxas, I would appreciate it if you would stop being such a baby. Just eat the supper that Mother made for you and please, please, don't make this any harder on her than it already is."

Roxas was shaking, and didn't know why, "O-okay…" A gentle hand touched his quivering cheek and the soft motherly scent caressed his violent shuddering.

"Shh. That's enough. Thank you, Roxas. Please, don't think I want to yell at you. You may not remember, but please, try and keep it in your mind that I'll always love you. Okay, Rox?"

"O-okay, Cloud." Roxas tried to draw his head back, but his mobility was limited, "C-can you tell me something?"

"Anything."

"Where is Axel? Can you take me to him?"

"He won't come outside."

"Please, Cloud? I want to remember. I want to know what all is going on. And who he is. I don't want to lose whatever love I had for whoever he is." Roxas chuckled, "No offense, but I think that's the only love I have right now."

Cloud was kneeling, his rough hands clutching both of Roxas's by his lithe fingers, "Roxas, I want to take you to him, but I don't want you to be hurt anymore. I want you to wait, can you?"

"No."

It was Leon who spoke, slowly and cautiously, "I think he should. He wants to remember, and if this seems like the only way, then why don't we take him to try?"

"Leon… what if…?"

"Don't shelter him too much, Cloud. I think he just might be a big kid now." Leon chuckled slightly, the sound odd in his throat, "Let's take him to the flaming redhead. See what happens."

Roxas nodded to the best of his ability, "One condition, please…'

"What?" Cloud asked weakly.

Roxas feebly stood and took the nearest arm to him to hold himself steady, "Leon?"

"Yeah," He replied, holding him up by the uninjured side, "It's me you've got a hold of."

"Please, let me walk. You can lead me there, whatever, but I don't want to be weak, not for this."

Softly, almost unbearably slowly, Cloud strode over to the two, his boyfriend and his brother, and brushed his lips against both of their cheeks, "You two go… I can stay here… Leon, watch over him… And Roxas… God, Rox, be careful… If not for yourself, for Mother…"

"I know, Cloud… Don't worry… I don't think I'd ever fall in love with someone that dangerous…"

Leon sighed as he carefully led Roxas towards the door, "I'm not so sure of that, Roxas… Maybe you should wait until you've met the guy."

Roxas could sense the smile on the man's face, but somehow, he wondered what exactly was meant by the statement.

A/N: Hey there, my lovely dolls. I know that this was short and almost pointless, but it really wasn't pointless at all. Hah, well, okay, so you got a short runoff of what has happened in my lovely Roxy's life, and a slight implying of what is going on between Leon and Cloud. Okay, more than implying, but… Hah!! Anyway, next update will be SOON. Yep! So send the Prince some love, man!!

Much Love—the Prince—_Riku _


	8. Just Know that You are Lucky, Darling

A/N: Hey, I feel like I am typing so slowly, but I guess that's to be expected, with a clunky-ass cast dragging me down, right? So that's why this is taking so long, because not only did I have a bad week, I can't type right. I'm really sorry I took forever, guys… I have had _so_ much stupid stuff going on. Stupid. Key Word there. (sigh)

**Love Is Blind**

**Chapter Eight: Just Know that You are Lucky, Darling**

The trip to Axel's house took downright years to Roxas. It was barely a few houses down, but with his clumsy staggering and clinging to Leon; the walk seemed to take forever. But all of it felt familiar. The sun shining softly on his cheeks, the soft, distant giggling of the small children safe in their backyards, everything down to the faint ridges in the rough cement sidewalk. Roxas was irritated by it, why was all of this crashing down on him? Why was everything so faint? Why couldn't he just _remember_?

"Where is Hayes?" He kept asking, but not once could he remember the answer. He knew he'd asked each and every one of his family members more than once, but what had they told him?

"He was hit by the same car that you were." Leon was strong, easily holding Roxas up, "Roxas, if Axel doesn't talk to you, what will you do?"

"He _will_ talk to me." Roxas said surely. He wasn't going to take no for an answer. There was no way that he could. He needed to know who this Axel was. And why he was so in love with him. The boy winced slightly when Leon gripped him tighter, "Leon. Am I different than I used to be? Before I was hit by that car?"

"No." Gently, Leon hoisted him back up, his arm around Roxas's waist and his thumb through the far belt loop, "You don't remember, but you were strong, just like you are. You're a hard-headed, stubborn little brat. You were so in love with Axel, but neither of you would admit it. You still won't. Something makes you strong. Far stronger than either of your brothers."

"Are you calling them weak?" Roxas stumbled but Leon's grip held him up, no matter how painful it was to be caught, "They aren't, you know."

"I wasn't calling them weak. I said that you were stronger. I remember you when you went blind, you know. The doctor said that you would be depressed and maybe need a psychiatrist or drugs, but you kept moving. Sure, you were depressed, but you didn't ever once think about stopping or asking for help. They wanted to put you in a special school, in a special class, but you wouldn't do it. You said that if they did that, then you wouldn't go to school at all."

Roxas frowned, "Did I really? I don't remember that."

"You were always strong, Roxas." Leon gently allowed him to stand on his own, "We're here. You don't want me to come in there with you, do you?"

Roxas shook his head, "I want to talk to Axel, without anyone there trying to back me up." Nearly crawling, he made his way up the porch steps and forced himself to his full height at the door. Roxas knew that Leon was still watching him, but he took a deep breath and knocked softly on the hard wooden door.

"Roxas?" It was a gentle voice, a woman. Axel's mother?

"Yeah…" He bit his lip nervously, "Um, I… I want to see Axel… Can I?"

"Oh my God, Roxas, I hoped so much that you would come… He hasn't come out of his room at all… I don't know when the last time he ate was. Please, please come in…" Slowly she led him in, but paused for a moment to look out, "Leon?"

"I'll wait out here, if that's okay. I'm here when Roxas needs to get home."

"Alright, Leon, I'll make sure he gets to you."

Roxas followed the sound of the mother's quiet footsteps until she came to a hesitant stop. Cautiously, he stood, waiting for the mother to knock on Axel's bedroom door.

With a soft rapping of hesitant knuckles against the wood, Roxas took a deep breath, anxious for Axel to answer.

"What?" It was a grumbled, garbled, tired response, followed by a slight opening of the door, "No." His voice was distressed, irritated, and somewhere, deep in all the upset, was a slightly hopeful hint in his tone.

"Axel, please let me talk to you. I don't remember anything. But… I think there's something about you that I probably need to know so that I can remember."

The taller male hesitated with letting him in. He didn't want to deal with this, not now. Not after everything he'd already done. To hurt Roxas any more… "What do you want from me?"

"My memories," Roxas said slowly, "That's what I want. Please, at least talk to me." Roxas could feel faltering in the way Axel moved. The indecision in allowing him to enter the room.

Axel was watching him carefully, he knew, but continued in nonetheless. He _had_ to talk to him. No matter what Axel wanted. Roxas was surprised when Axel gently took his arm and led him to the bed where he could sit.

"My brother told me that I was in love with you."

At this, Axel was silent. Finally, he spoke softly to the boy sitting on the soft bed, "Roxas, I really don't know… Maybe you were." Chuckling nervously, he added, "I hoped you were."

"'Hoped'?" Roxas made a perplexed face and felt the uneasiness rise in Axel, "Not now?"

"I'm graduating this year, Roxas… And I don't want to hurt you by leaving."

"There's more to it, isn't there?" Frowning, Roxas tilted his head, only to be met by shooting pains up his spine, "I know when you're lying."

"Are you okay?" Axel's gentle grip was on his shoulder, "You're kind of swaying, Roxas. What's wrong?"

"It hurts," he said softly, "A lot." Roxas moved his uninjured hand to his collar, "Everything does."

"Do you want me to call your mom?" Axel was fluid in his motions, swiftly forcing Roxas to lie on his unmade bed, "You're really pale."

"I'm fine," Roxas hissed through gritted teeth, "I just moved wrong. Answer me. Why?" Another pain shot through him, reverberating in his fractured ribs. He bit his lip and tasted the hot, metallic tang of blood, surprised when he felt Axel's kind, thin fingers on his cheek.

"Don't do that," It was a soft command, "You shouldn't make yourself bleed like that." Axel's voice was so begging. The scent of burnt marshmallows was hovering over him, draped, like a curtain, over his body.

"Sorry," Roxas growled slowly, "Can you tell me everything? Please? I want my memories back, please. That's all I want."

"Do you remember what I look like?"

"What?"

"You never saw me, but I told you once. Can you tell me what I told you?"

"…no. I don't remember."

Axel sighed and cautiously swathed a skinny arm around the boy's shoulder, "I told you that I have red hair. Spiky. And green eyes like a cat, so green that people stop and look twice. Do you remember you colors? When you were young, you used to see. Do you remember?"

"I remember my colors. Red is like fire, blue is like the sky, and green is like the grass. Right? And yellow… I don't know what yellow is like, but I know what colors are. Go on."

"Well, I told you all of that, when you were…ten, I think, and you were so happy. You were blind, and you couldn't use your eyes, but the way you smiled, it made me happy too. And I told you that you were beautiful. Do you remember?"

"No…"

"Well… I did. And you were kind of embarrassed, but you asked why. Do you know what I told you?"

"…I told you, I don't remember any of this."

"Okay, okay, I know. I told you that it was because you had hair like the sun in the morning and eyes like the ocean at night. Because you were sunrise and sunset all at the same time. My two favorite things all wrapped up in one…. _You_. You may not remember, but all of it really happened, okay?"

"Okay…" Roxas was shaking, his broken arm tingling painfully, "Tell me something. What do you see now? Right now, when you look at me?"

"I see the same thing I saw six years ago. Roxas… I can't tell you what I told you that night. Okay? But I can tell you whatever else you want to know. And Roxas… I do love you. I don't know how, as a friend, or a brother, or something more, but I can tell you that I love you. Okay?"

Roxas sighed, "Axel, do you know what I see in you? Just by everything you just told me?"

"What?"

"You're afraid. Of hurting me, maybe. Or maybe something else. I hear you hesitate. And you seem to talk so quiet, and it just sounds unnatural. You're hiding something and I think it has a lot to do with me. And you know… I don't want to ask you what any of it is. Alright? What do you see in me? Right now? Tell me."

Axel brought his other hand up to touch Roxas's chin and he let out a soft, strangled sigh, "Rox… I see pain. You have the most beautiful features I've ever seen, and all of it looks so pained by me. It hurts me. A lot, Rox. I want to explain everything. All of it. But Roxas, I just want to be near you. Is that okay? Can we just put everything behind us and start over? One more time?"

Roxas fluidly pulled away, "Axel, I want to be close to you. I really do. But I have no idea what we used to have. Unless you explain it to me―"

Axel's finger was on his lips, and the elder male was talking softly, "Roxas, why does it matter? What we _used to_ have? Really? Why?"

Roxas frowned, "Axel, these are my _memories_. I can't just… forget them, you know? I want them back." He shook his head, "I don't know what you want to hide from me, but, Axel―"

Axel pulled him forward, closing the gap between their mouths. It was an awkward kiss, with nothing more than surprise and instinct ruling it. Roxas obediently complied, the taste of Axel's salty tears on his lips. The scent of the boy was overbearing, in a kind, warm, way, like a safe dog, like a creature that would protect, no matter what.

Roxas pulled back, tears rolling down his cheeks, "A-Axel…"

_In one solid rush of pain, everything came back._

"R-Roxas, I'm sorry- I didn't―"

_Like a wave, everything—Axel, the car, the dog—Hayes…_

"A-Axel, Hayes is gone, isn't he? He died to protect me… What did he do? Axel what did _I_ do?" Roxas was shaking, but Axel held him close against his hard chest.

_The kiss, Riku, Sora, his mother—_

"Shh. Don't cry. Please… don't cry, Roxas. I hate seeing you cry." The boy was rocking him softly back and forth on his lap, his head rested gently on the other's fair spikes.

_Cloud, Leon, everyone, Cloud kept him safe, Sora kept him sane—_

"A-Axel, why were you there? Why did you leave me there? What happened that day? P-Please… Axel, what happened then? Why were you there?"

_Hayes… And Axel… That big black box. That box—the car battery—_

He bit his lip, and closed his eyes, "Roxas… It's a long story… But I… I'll tell you. Okay?" He sighed and ran a hand gingerly against Roxas's wet cheek, "I'll tell you everything… And… If you want to hate me… Then you can…"

_And Axel… Axel kept him happy…_

"I don't think I could hate you, Axel… Even if I wanted to…"

**!!!!!!END CHAPTER EIGHT**

**A/N:** How was that? It freaking took me long enough, didn't it? Believe me; I haven't given up on this one. I won't yet. I really don't plan to. I HAVE to finish this. Really, really, have to. Okay? It's all good. And this isn't almost over. I mean it is, but the next chapter isn't the next. Right, right, well drop a review in the boxy, if you're feeling lucky. You might win something. (ha ha) Either way, I'll be going now. Bye, bye!!

**Much Love and Many Huggles and Many More Kisses From—the Prince—**_**Riku **_

P.S.: Pickup line #2:

_I made you a cookie, but I eated it._

_Want a hug instead?_


	9. Because I'm still here with You

A/N: Eggs. That's all I have to say about this. (growls) I want to make this all great and have all of you love it, but endings are always hard for me. Well, either way, I don't think that this is the last chapter, alright? So don't stop checking up on this or anything. Alright? Okay, okay, so on we go.

**Love Is Blind**

**Chapter Nine: Because I'm still here with You**

(_Axel Nostalgia FLASHBACK_)

The boy frowned slightly, "What is that?"

"A box," the older, silver haired boy said with a sly grin. Kadaj always knew everything. He was the oldest after all. Besides, he had three older brothers to tell him everything too, right? "Come on, we have to go somewhere where the grown-ups won't see us." He heaved the box up into his arms and hauled it cautiously down the sidewalk, the other two children in tow.

Axel crossed his arms, "No, what _is_ it? Kadaj?"

"It'll be a killing device if you don't shut up," he snapped softly, his voice lisping slightly, "It's a box. Come on!" Quickly, the eight year old boy pulled his two friends behind him, the black box cradled in one arm, "Come on, come on!" He pulled them around the corner of a house and set the box down, a sly grin on his sharp mouth. Slowly, he turned to the girl, Rikku, "Hey, can you get a stick?"

"Why?" She cocked her head and made a somewhat pouting face, "What are you going to do?"

"My brother told me a story about a box with everything bad inside of it, called the 'panda box,' so I want to play a game, okay? This is the Panda box. So I need a stick so that I can open it."

"Why do you want to open it?" It was the redhead who spoke this time, six-years old and nothing but curious. He leaned over the mysterious object, his short crimson hair falling into his eyes, "If it's got everything bad in it and stuff?"

Kadaj scoffed, "Why wouldn't I? If I open it, then everything bad is mine, right?" He smiled eerily and looked down at the seven-year old Rikku, "I need a stick, Rikku."

Finally she ran to a nearby tree and with much deliberation, jumped and ripped one off and tossed it to Kadaj, "There's your stupid stick. Now do it." Rikku sat several feet away and hugged her knees to her chest, irritated, "But I'm telling my Mom if you do let something bad out of there."

Kadaj rolled his eyes and poked the stick at the box, then at the knobs, then eventually at the small crack that had formed on one side. "How do you think I can open it?"

"Why is there a crack in it? Where did you get it?" Axel crouched to look at the strange object and then glanced back up at the older, annoyed Kadaj.

"I found it in the shed. And I think my brothers were trying to make something out of it. But it didn't work so I took it." Kadaj jabbed harder with a perturbed frown, "Open up Panda box!!"

"What'cha doin?"

It was a small voice that called out from around the corner, a small body and round face to match it. The child was angelic, with a slight amount of baby fat and wide blue eyes that made him even more cherubic.

"What do you want?" Kadaj was harsh and he stepped forward, his grip on the stick closer to a grip on a club.

"I wanted to see what you were doing," he said simply as he walked towards the silver-haired boy, "What _are_ you doing?"

With a sigh, Kadaj rolled his eyes, "You're a little kid, you wouldn't understand."

"Why not? I think I would."

"What's your name?" Axel asked shortly, his arms crossed across his chest.

"Rox-as." That was all he said, a small pout apparent on his pink lips, "Who are you?"

"Axel. Got it memorized?"

"It's not that hard," he growled under his breath, "Lemme see." Roxas sauntered up and took the stick from surprised Kadaj's hand.

"Hey, brat―"

Roxas whipped the thick stick at the box, amused, "What is this?"

"It's a Panda box," Rikku said from across the yard, "It's supposed to have something cool inside."

"Cool," Roxas said slowly and brought the stick down hard again on the black box.

This time, it did indeed open. With a spray of hot, hissing acid, it opened. Axel and Kadaj jumped back, Roxas simply fell to the ground with a startled cry. The box sat menacingly next to him and Kadaj, trembling, looked down at Roxas.

"Are you okay?"

The flesh of his face was a hot pink shade, the actual skin wrinkling around his eyelids. He let out a short screech and Kadaj lurched back. Roxas rolled onto his side, shrieking.

"Axel, Rikku, come on, we're getting out of here!!" Kadaj took off in a full sprint, but Axel simply stared at the writhing young boy on the ground before him, Rikku clinging to his arm.

"C-come on, Axel!!" She tugged on his arm and he finally looked away, "Come on, Axel!!"

The redhead looked back one final time, and obeyed the blonde girl, racing after Kadaj.

_**END CHAPTER NINE**_

A/N: Hey I know that was short, but I wanted to make it very apparent that Axel _was_ there, and he _was_ an important part. So, keep watching for my updates, I'll get on it as soon as I can. I should be able to get them more frequent with school out and everything. So I guess that's all!!

Much love and many, many loving kisses from—the Prince—_Riku_

_Pickup line #3:_

_Go up to the person and ask for their hand. Draw a line across it and explain that it's a really big river, and the bunny on this side (doesn't matter) really needs to get to the other side. Ask how he does it. Give cute little answers as to why the bunny can't cross the river (i.e., ...bunny jump in river, bunny goes glubglubglub.) When the person finally asks how the bunny is supposed to get across, give them the cute puppy eyes and say "I don't know, I just wanted to hold your hand."_


	10. You are the Wind, the Air, my Love

A/N: Okay, I'm back to be fast, because that last chapter was really short, and I know, but I couldn't just stick in some random ending talking in the present, or it would have annoyed me. So I figured that I could just update another one real quick before it sunk in too much. (ha ha.) Sooo, I think here we go… I want to put in something heated, yet not… M rated. Not yet. I haven't really decided yet. But expect some Akuroku fan service. Love, enjoy, and review!

**Love is Blind**

**Chapter ten: You are the Wind, the Air, my Love**

"Axel?"

The boy was staring blankly at the ceiling above him, his story told.

"Axel, I don't hate you for it, you know." Roxas carefully rolled onto his side to look at the male beside him on the bed, "I don't care anymore. It doesn't matter, you know that."

"Roxas, it _does_. How can you say it doesn't? We ruined your _life_, Roxas… If we'd have just gotten someone instead of running away like little pansy brats―"

"But that's just it, Axel. You were kids; of course you were pansy brats. I admit it; I hated you guys for a long time. And then I figured out how to get over it and just look past it, okay? So Axel, don't get like this because you feel guilty. I don't care about what you and your idiot kid friends did." Roxas winced and rolled back over, "Stupid ribs…"

"Does it hurt…?" Axel asked softly, "Everything I mean… Does it all hurt…?"

"Some things more than others," Roxas replied simply, "Axel?"

"What?"

"You know that I love you, don't you?"

"You shouldn't. I'm just going to hurt you…"

"I don't care," Roxas said quietly, "It doesn't matter anymore, okay?"

Axel didn't respond, but Roxas noticed his quickened breathing.

"Axel, I need help up."

Gently, the elder male wrapped his arms around Roxas's shoulders and pulled him into a sitting position, surprised to have Roxas use his broken, hard-casted arm to pull his head closer.

"Axel… none of that matters, okay? I want you to be here while you can… I can come see you wherever you go. It doesn't matter if you're leaving. I want you to be here _now_." Roxas pressed his mouth to Axel's, cautious.

Axel didn't object. Softly, Roxas dropped the kiss to Axel's neck, receiving a surprised cry. He nipped at the exposed collarbone, but obeyed when Axel pushed him away from his neck.

"H-hey―"

Roxas smirked and shook his head, "Sorry, Axel…"

Axel pushed the boy onto his back and ran his hesitant fingers through the silky hair, and finally, shook his head.

"You're persistent, you know that…?" Axel leaned down to plant several chaste kisses against Roxas, but yelped slightly when the younger boy pulled him by the hair down to his mouth.

Roxas timidly nipped at Axel's lower lip, he _needed_ this. He knew that they both _wanted_ this. Axel obeyed the crude begging and slipped his tongue into Roxas's mouth, exploring, but still hesitant. Roxas let out a short mewling sound, his hands gripping thick locks of Axel's hair.

He held Roxas close, tasting the sweet taste of the younger male. Their tongues gently caressed each other, and Roxas held Axel down by his long mane of hair. Axel pushed his body closer, but slowed when he felt the shudder and short moan from Roxas. He paused for a moment, his eyes closed, his body getting the sudden sensation of his pants being a little too tight in the crotch area. Axel felt Roxas squirm slightly and realized that he was, indeed, straddling the younger boy's hips.

Axel wanted this. More than he thought he did before. But if he hurt Roxas again… Could he ever forgive himself…? Finally, the older boy broke away, panting, "Roxas… I can't do this to you… I love you, Rox, I don't want to hurt you by leading you on and leaving, you know that…"

"You won't hurt me…" Roxas said slowly, "But you don't want to do this, do you…?"

"I… I don't…" With care, Axel sat up and crawled off of Roxas, and then leaned forward to help him up as well, "Let's go get ice cream, okay?"

"Ice cream," Roxas slowly repeated. He shook his head with a small smile and sighed, "Yeah, let's get some ice cream…"

Axel sighed, "But you can't walk very well, can you?" Without waiting for an answer, he lifted the surprised boy onto his back, "Good thing you're light."

"I-I can walk, Axel, you don't have to―"

"Hang on, would you?" He carried him slowly out of his room, and eventually out of the house, "Hey, Leon. We're going out to get some ice cream, okay?"

"Roxas?" the stoic call was somewhat bored, not at all worried.

"Yeah. I'll make Axel bring me home." He said it with a smile and Axel scoffed.

"Maybe I'll just dump your ass in the ditch."

Roxas shifted and leaned his head on Axel's bony shoulder, his cheek against long, spiked locks that smelled of sweet plants and sugar.

"You'd better make sure he gets home, Axel."

Axel gave him a slight nod, and Roxas pouted, "Quit moving. It's hard to hold on when you do." His arms were around Axel's shoulders, careful not to slip up to his neck and choke him. He knew Axel would get tired eventually, but still, the piggyback was his idea, "Are you tired yet?"

"Nope," he said simply.

Roxas merely held on and listened.

Axel's quiet breathing, the quiet 'swish' of his clothes, the small 'crunch' of his steps… He nuzzled into the sweet smelling locks; deep past the scent of shampoo and sugar and fire, Axel smelled somewhat musty, but not like a basement or grandparent, but like somewhere safe, somewhere pleasant that Roxas wanted to stay in forever.

"You okay, Roxas?"

"Yeah," he whispered. He was okay. For once in his life, everything was peaceful, nothing was wrong, and he felt safe. "I miss Hayes."

"I do too," Axel replied slowly, "What kind of ice cream do you want? I'll get it for you."

"Sea salt," Roxas said softly, "You can leave me out on the benches if you want."

Axel did as he was told, "I'll be back in a second, okay?"

Roxas nodded and rubbed his shoulder painfully, "Shit…" it was a small hiss, but more out of frustration than pain. He really did miss Hayes. He didn't even know if they buried him… He was sure they did. Everyone loved Hayes. But where?

"Roxas?"

It was a girl's voice, soft and tentative.

"Yeah…"

"It's…Rikku," she said slowly, and sat next to him on the bench, "I've been looking for you…for a long time."

He turned his head, taking in her scent, her movements, her breathing. She was scared; he could practically feel the emotions rolling off of her. Rikku smelled of soft flowers, and moved clumsily and yet still gracefully when need be. Roxas cocked his head to one side, "Okay. What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you…"

**END CHAPTER TEN**

A/N: How do you like that? I sort of loved doing the Akuroku make out scene. I was… trying not to go as far as I wanted. It's hard to just cut off something like that! Anyway, just tell me what you think!!

Much love—the Prince—_Riku_

_Pickup line#5_

_I put a drop of tear in the ocean last night for you. And I won't stop loving you until you find that tear drop._


	11. Breathing Deep, Knowing Nothing Of

A/N: Hey, hey, I think you want another update, right? (cues readers to cheer) Good!! So here we go!! And this is dedicated to Pride1289, whose birthday is today!! (Or at least that's what you said!! Woo!!) Yay!! (cheers and throws party hats to everyone) Happy birthday!!

**Love is Blind**

**Chapter Eleven: Breathing Deep, Knowing Nothing Of**

Rikku sighed deeply, nervous. Roxas could tell she was shaking, and it seemed unnatural on her, such an uneasy tremble. He waited until finally, she spoke.

"You don't remember me, do you?"

"I know who you are." He was emotionless in his words, his head down. He was still listening to her, her anxious, quiet breathing, her slow, uncomfortable wringing of her hands.

"You know what happened, then…?"

"From Axel. Yes." Roxas frowned, "What do you want to say to me?"

"I don't know," she said honestly, "That I'm sorry?"

"How old are you now? Or how old were you then?"

"Seven," she replied softly, "I'm nineteen now…"

"Then you grew up, right? And there's Axel, who I grew up with, you, who I'm talking to, and still there's Kadaj, whose run away, right?"

"No," she said cautiously.

"No?"

"Kadaj was killed. His mother poisoned him and his brothers. He didn't come from a good life, Roxas. I guess that's why he was so quick to run away that day. If he didn't, his mother would have just killed him sooner. I wanted to talk to you, though. Not talk about late friends' pasts."

"Then talk."

"Listen, I… I want to apologize. For what I did. For what we all did. It's late. I know. But I still want to say it."

"…yeah. But I'm not mad. Not anymore." Roxas stretched out his broken arm and shook his head, "Not anymore…"

"You're hurt. I heard what happened. That's how I found you. It was in the papers." Rikku chuckled softly, "It hurts, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. It does. But I was hit by a car. It only makes sense, doesn't it?"

"Do you know who did it?"

"A woman. I don't know her name. I told my mom not to press charges." Roxas winced and brought his hand up to his shoulder, "She came and talked to me. Just once, while I was in the hospital still."

"Just once?"

"I don't think she could have come back anymore if she wanted to. She cried a lot. I can understand why, though." Roxas sighed, but raised his head when he heard the familiar shuffle of Axel's footsteps.

"Roxas, I got the blue kind…" he trailed off slightly when he approached, "…Rikku…?"

"H-hey, Axel…" Rikku stood and hesitantly took a step towards him, "H-haven't talked for awhile, have we?"

"…no. We haven't." Axel handed the ice cream to Roxas and waited for Rikku to speak.

"I wanted to talk to Roxas."

"I see that," he growled protectively, "And have you told him what you wanted?"

"You told him what I wanted. And I wanted to apologize. For myself, and you, and Kadaj."

"Kadaj." Axel said the name bitterly, and yet still sadly, "He can't apologize for himself, now can he?"

"You know he can't. And even if he could…"

"He wouldn't." Axel said simply. He put a hand on Roxas's shoulder, "Do you want to leave, Roxas?"

"No, it's fine. I just don't know what you want, Rikku." He said it quietly, softly, so as not to sound hostile.

"I told you. I just wanted to talk, Roxas. To apologize. I just… wanted to, you know…? I am sorry…"

"I believe you, Rikku. I just don't know what you really want to say now…" He shook his head and lapped lazily at his ice cream, "And no offense, but you really don't seem to know either. I don't want to brush you off, but I just… don't know what you want to say."

Rikku was breathing hard, angry, "You're a little brat, you know that? I wanted to apologize―"

"And you did."

"Well you're just a―"

"That's enough," Axel snapped, "Roxas come on. Rikku, if you want to talk, do it late, when you're not about to cry and when Roxas can move, got it memorized?" He had a short temper, Roxas knew, but why was he reacting so badly?

Roxas shrugged and slowly stood, "Whatever. See you, Rikku."

She made a short "humph" noise and stalked away.

"Roxas…"

"What?" His voice was sharp, but he clung awkwardly to Axel to avoid falling.

"Don't snap at Rikku, please…?"

"I didn't want to. She was lying, though. There was something else. And she wouldn't say it."

Axel sighed and lifted Roxas up, bridal style this time, "Rox… Just don't do that to her, okay? She didn't mean anything by it."

"You know it looks weird for you to carry me like this," he licked his ice cream absentmindedly, one arm around Axel's neck for balance.

"No one's out here," Axel responded softly, "and it's starting to get dark anyway."

"Axel…?"

"What?"

"Can you tell me the sunset? Everything you see?" the boy's voice was no longer snappish, but soft, almost begging, "I don't remember them, at all, Axel… But everyone says that they're beautiful…"

"I see… Gold. All over the sky. To one side it turns purple… blues and stuff… like the ink of a pen when you get it wet… but by the sun its pink and red. Like a soft fire around the sun. And all around are clouds, like candy… Like pillow fluff scattered across the sky." He chuckled nervously, "I'm sorry, I couldn't get rid of the colors…"

"No," Roxas murmured, "It's fine…" Slowly, he brought his lips up to Axel's, not angry or begging or lustful this time, simply asking. Simply tempting Axel.

He obeyed Roxas's crude signal and lowered his head to brush his lips against the others, "Roxas, listen…"

"Axel… You know that I love you, right…? Not like a brother or anything… You… you know?"

"I know," he whispered softly, "And as much as I don't want to, Roxas… I love you too…"

The younger boy gently leaned forward, capturing the hesitant lips with his own.

Axel complied, but couldn't help the nagging thought at the back of his mind…

…_What if I hurt him again…?_

_**END CHAPTER ELEVEN**_

A/N: Hey, you. I'm on a roll aren't I? Heh, well see, I know this was short, but I wanted to make a great scene, but I also wanted to update for pride, because of the whole birthday thing!! (happy cheer) So expect an update soon. Hopefully.

Much Love—the Prince—_Riku_

_Pickup line #6:_

"_Good evening. May a thorn sit amongst the roses?"_


	12. This Empty, Lonely world around You

A/N: Hey, hey, guess what? I'm back!! Yeah! Well, this story might be a lot longer than I thought, but that's okay with me. Yep. And I hope it's okay with you guys too. Or maybe I'll just end this and do a sequel. A sequel might be fun. I think I'd put more RikuXsora and LeonXcloud in it too. Yeah… Well anyway, on we go!! Three more chapters are what I'm aiming for!! Okay!! Here we go!

**Love is Blind**

**Chapter Twelve: This empty, lonely world around you**

Sora ran his hands through his brother's silky hair, amused, "So is everything okay with you and Axel?" He was leaning over the edge of the bed, whereas Roxas was sitting on the floor beside it.

"I don't really know, Sora. I mean, I sort of think it is, and there's still this nagging feeling that it's not." Roxas leaned back, feeling as if he could purr like a kitten, his brother's calming hands in his hair, "Riku asleep?"

"No," was the short reply that came from the other side of the bed. The whole mattress shifted and Roxas felt a gentle hand twirl a single lock around its finger, "I'm awake. Just listening to you two."

"You have really soft hair, Rox." Sora yawned and pulled his hand back, "You must use magic shampoo."

"I use the same shampoo you do."

"Well then you must have magic hair." Sora rolled onto his back, "Why don't you come up here, Rox? There's room."

"You and Riku won't get anything… nasty and provocative on me?" He said it half joking, but he wasn't so sure that they wouldn't.

"I won't get anything on you," Riku said with a chuckle, releasing the younger boy's hair, "It's Sora you have to worry about."

"I'm not―"

"Enough," Roxas groaned, "Just don't. Okay?" Carefully, he pulled himself up onto the bed next to Riku.

"So what happened yesterday? With Axel, I mean. Anything… interesting?"

"Interesting?" Roxas thought about the question carefully. He wasn't sure whether to tell them about Rikku. He told them everything, though. They were his best friends… "Yeah. I guess… Well, I met a girl named Rikku. Like you, Riku, but a girl."

Sora laughed, "Wasn't she a neighbor girl before she graduated or something? That cute, blonde girl that used to hang out with Axel?"

"Yeah…" Roxas shifted uncomfortably, "Yeah. She was… one of the people that were there when I got hurt… When I was younger…" He felt the two beside him freeze and he let out a short laugh, "Yeah, that's sort of what I thought, you know? Like, 'wow, what are you doing here?'"

"…What did she want?" Riku rolled onto his side to look at Roxas, "Did she just say 'hi I'm Rikku, I'm the reason you're blind'?"

Roxas smirked and shook his head, "No, she was terrified. She was hiding something too. I know who all did it, though. Who was there and everything."

"Who? We can turn them in, Rox—they can get what they deserve―"

"No." He growled stiffly. "There were kids. They don't _deserve_ anything. I don't want them in trouble."

Riku sighed and coiled a soft lock of Roxas's hair around his finger, "Can you tell us who they were?"

"I… well, you see… It was… You can't turn them in, okay? They didn't mean to do any of it on purpose. It was just a stupid bunch of kid's stupid mistake, alright?"

"We won't say anything to anyone… Who was it, Rox?" Sora rolled onto his stomach to get a better look at his brother.

"See… there was Rikku, of course, and that boy, Kadaj, you know who I'm talking about… and… and Axel…"

The two were silent for a long time, until finally Riku let out a slow breath, "I guess that all makes sense now, doesn't it?"

"What?" Roxas sniffed the air, and caught Riku's smooth grassy scent, he was close, but Roxas knew it was just the way Riku was.

"Well, he wouldn't say anything, right? And when I talked to him, he was so afraid of hurting you; all he wanted was for you to be safe and happy. I had no idea what he meant, but it all makes sense now. You know what I mean?"

"Not really," Sora said quietly, "Why would he be afraid of hurting Roxas?"

"Because he's graduating, Sora. Because he's hurt Roxas once in his life, and now he's so in love with him, that hurting him again would just rip him apart. That's the last thing he would want to do. And that's exactly what he's afraid he is doing."

"I don't understand, Riku," the boy let out a sigh, then turned to face his boyfriend, "He's not hurting Roxas, though."

"Sora… Imagine that you hurt me once, a long time ago―"

"Did I?"

"No, Sora. You didn't. Just pretend. Okay? Now you love me right?"

"Yeah…"

Roxas chuckled, only to be smacked lightly by Riku, "Shh, Roxas. Okay, Sora, now imagine that you're moving away―"

"But I'm not―"

"That's why I said imagine. Okay? Now wouldn't you feel bad for leading me on, and then just leaving?"

"I…guess. But I wouldn't leave, no matter what my mom said."

"I'm flattered, but that's not how it works. Sora… You just don't get it, do you?"

"I sort of do… I mean… It just doesn't make sense… why does Axel think that he's going to hurt Roxas?"

"Because he did once before," Roxas said softly, "He doesn't… want to again…"

"Exactly," Riku said shortly, "That's what I was _trying_ to explain. But Roxas, I'm sorry, but your _uke_ of a brother will never understand."

Sora jumped, "Uke? What do you mean, _I'm_ uke? I'm not the girl here!!"

Riku laughed and Roxas simply shook his head, "Then what? You think Riku's the girl? Give me a break."

"_Roxas_," Sora whined, "Don't side with him!! We shared a _womb_, you know that right? That means we always have to side with each other!!"

"No, that means you stole all of _my_ nutrition when we were still fetuses."

At this point, Riku was laughing hysterically at the fighting brothers, now in the middle of the arguing twins.

Roxas leaned over him and jabbed Sora hard in the side, causing a sharp squeal of laughter, "But then again, you are the ticklish twin. You must need the extra baby fat."

"I—do—not!!" he hissed through bouts of high-pitched giggling.

"Do too," Roxas said with a grin. He felt like a child, but enjoyed every moment of it. He was practically laying over Riku, who was clearly amused by the twins, "You're the fat twin!"

"I—am—not—fat!!" Sora gasped, grabbing his brother by the shoulders and ripping him over Riku and off the side of the bed.

"Ow," Roxas hissed, dragging him over the edge as well. They wrestled clumsily on the soft carpet, until finally, Roxas held his smaller brother down, somewhat irritated, "You threw me on the floor."

"You started it!!" Sora whined, "Get off!!"

"I have a broken arm, and you still can't push me off?"

"Get off, Roxas!!" He struggled, to no avail, "Rox-as!!"

Riku laughed, "You know, if this wasn't so funny, it might be hot."

Roxas paused, then frowned, "You what?"

Sora made a short whining noise, "Get him off, Riku!"

Riku sighed, amused, then leaned over and easily pulled the blind boy off of his brother and back up onto the bed, "You both need to gain some weight. You both weigh close to nothing. What, like a hundred pounds each at most?"

"It's not my fault Sora stole my nutrition as a fetus!!"

Sora snorted, "I did _not_."

Roxas made a pouting face, half sprawled across Riku, "You know what you smell like, Riku? Grass. And mint, like Sora. It's weird."

"I smell like mint?" The twin lay on the floor, staring up at the ceiling tiles. He yawned, unable to see up onto the bed.

"Yeah, you actually do, Sora," Riku answered shortly, "But I smell like grass?" He chuckled, "Well has anyone ever told you what you smell like?"

"No," he admitted softly, "No one ever comes up and sniffs me."

Riku leaned up and swiftly took a small breath, drinking in the air, "You smell like something soft. Like strawberries in the middle of the summer."

Roxas laughed and carefully crawled off of his brother's boyfriend, "Nice. So? Sora, you coming back up here?"

His brother groaned and pulled himself up onto the bed, successfully landing on Roxas, "What now, Roxas?"

"Can't you two either get along or do something hot?" Riku rolled over and watched, entertained.

"Something hot? Riku we're brothers," Sora quickly shifted to sit on his brother, pleased by his power over his twin, "And incest is gross."

"You say that now," Riku purred, but swiftly pulled the boy off, "Maybe you're just scared."

"Riku!!" Roxas complained, "You said you wouldn't get anything provocative or nasty on me!!"

"Well, I said I wouldn't, but Sora might."

"Riku, stop it," Sora whined.

"Both of you stop it!!" Roxas shoved them both hard off of the bed, both landing with a satisfying "fwump."

Slowly, the door creaked open and all three boys turned.

"Axel?" Roxas caught the scent of burnt marshmallows and smiled, "What're you doing?"

He chuckled nervously and sat next to him on the bed, "Just came to see you guys. Your mom said you were all up here."

Roxas sat up and gave him a small smirk, "Well, I think my _uke brother's_ making out with Riku on the floor right now. So, it really doesn't matter what we say."

There was a muffled grumble from below, but Roxas just laughed, "So, Axel, any reason you came by?"

"Nope. Not really," He leaned closer and Roxas cocked his head, "Axel?"

"What?" He asked softly, uncaring of the two on the floor.

"Are you still afraid? Or can you admit that you love me?"

"I do love you, Roxas…" he whispered slowly, just loud enough for the boy to hear, "I was never afraid to tell you… just afraid to hurt you…"

Roxas shook his head and let out a short sigh, a smile on his teasing mouth, "Axel, you think you could at least kiss me? Instead of sitting there like an inch away acting terrified?"

The elder boy complied and leaned into Roxas's pouting lips, a smirk on his own. Who cared about the other two; they were having fun of their own, weren't they? Why would it matter if Roxas was playing a little tongue game of his own? He let out a short whimper; Axel tasted like sweet sugar, like ice cream and marshmallows all at once…

Little did all know that the door had slowly creaked open, an amused Cloud and Leon peering in.

"So how does your mom feel about having three gay sons, Cloud?" Leon teased playfully.

Cloud shook his head and grabbed Leon by the collar, dragging him down for a short kiss on the lips, "She doesn't mind in the least bit, Squall."

_**END CHAPTER TWELVE**_

A/N: How was that? It was sort of a filler sort of chapter, but it seemed like all we were getting was angst, so I made a nice playful chapter full of lovely shonen-ai to please the whole family!! And, by the way, the whole Hikari family is getting action! Wow!! And I'm sorry if I made Riku too flirty with Roxas. It just sort of happened. Weirder things ran through my head, be glad I didn't put them in. I will try and explain more about Rikku's existence and importance next chapter, but as I said, things were too angsty, so I wanted them to have some fun!! Yeah!! I hope you like my innocent boy-love flirtations!!

Much love—the Prince—_Riku_

_Pickup line #7:_

"_Hi, my name's , but you can call me lover."_


	13. But please Remember I am Here too

A/N: This is going to be sad, okay? I just want to warn you now. It kind of hit me today that this is what's happening, and I bawled like a little baby. So I finally pulled myself together and decided to type a fanfiction on it. And maybe you'll cry too. Maybe you guys have gone through the same thing. It's not fun, but really, it's life, isn't it? But don't you worry, this story will go on. And then I'm going to try hard to create a wonderful sequel for all of you that are reading!! Yay, I love you guys for reading this!!

**Love is Blind**

**Chapter Thirteen: But please, remember, I am Here too**

_If you ever go to Graduation, try not to cry. Once one person cries, it's the domino effect. You can't have a whole crowd crying because you're weak. Don't be the first falling domino._

Roxas lowered his head as he heard the boy in the swishing robes saunter down the aisle, sure that he was smiling arrogantly in his ridiculous robes. The hat was sure to sit lopsided on his head, the lazy stride enough to make Roxas want to tackle him right there. Forget the song, the melody, right? Just walk, Axel always said. And it was true; he would have seemed quite ridiculous stepping lightly to the beat of the band's music.

Tears still slid down his hot cheeks, though, as he heard Axel wander to the front of the gymnasium. And still, Roxas sat and listened, listened as Axel lazily hunched over in the cheap metal chair, listened as the seemingly endless guest speakers spoke, and awarded the appropriate scholarships to the appropriate students. Valedictorians, et cetera. Axel, of course, wasn't one of them, but Roxas's ears were still trained to continuously tune back into him nonetheless.

"Roxas?" Sora's hand touched his shoulder, but Roxas brushed his brother off and shook his head. Sora did only want to help, but how could he? This wasn't something he could up and fix. It was life, wasn't it? Besides, it wasn't like Axel was dying. Right?

The ceremony continued, and at last, the entire senior class was awarded their small papers and congratulated with a standing ovation, and eventually were serenaded out by the trained band. The entire gym was standing, and Roxas still sat, nothing but tears in his closed eyes.

"Roxas, come on, we have to go see Axel, before he leaves." It was Sora, precariously standing on the edge of the bleachers, clinging to Riku.

Riku was silent, his mind the same as Roxas's. Axel was his best friend. How was all of this even possible? They were all just kids, weren't they?

"Roxas―"

The boy stood and become aware of out at the slow-moving crowd. He wanted to shove through them. To reach Axel. More than anything, he wanted to get out. To reach Axel. Slowly, he joined the crawling mass that was exiting the gymnasium. He wiped his eyes, why was he such a wimp? An idiot?

There were so many students, so many people. How was he ever supposed to find Axel? The elder boy couldn't possibly hide that easily. Why couldn't he find him?

The three wandered outside and stood, searching, searching desperately for Axel.

Roxas heard a sharp, cocky, bark of laughter, but stopped in his steps. What would he say? "Congratulations"? "Good luck" maybe? He simply stood still' he had nothing to say. He just wanted to hold onto Axel. He didn't want to lose him.

Emerald cat-like eyes were watching him, he knew, but Roxas turned.

Roxas ran.

"Roxas!!" It was Sora, but he didn't stop. He heard heavy footsteps behind him, as well as lighter, faster ones that were sure to catch him. Riku.

Why was this so hard? It shouldn't be this way.

Roxas fell hard as he was tackled by his brother's lover, arms tight around his waist as he squirmed to get free.

"Let me go, Riku!" It was half biting, half begging, his voice crying for nothing but freedom.

"Roxas, calm down. Please, calm down." Riku held tight onto him, his face flushed from effort. Roxas wasn't weak by any means.

"Let go, Riku! I just want to go home!"

"No you don't." Riku wrestled him further down, pinning him, "You want Axel. Don't lie, Roxas. Go talk him."

"I…don't know what to say to him. I don't want to cry in front of him," he muttered honestly.

Sora crossed his arms and leaned over his brother, "Roxas, why does it matter if you cry? You love him."

"I-Do-Not!!" Roxas shook his head, but felt the tears welling in his eyes.

"Roxas, if you just admit it, it'd be easier. Go talk to him. He wants to see you…" Riku brushed back his own long smooth locks and looked up, "Really. He doesn't know why you ran away." Riku let out a slow sigh and crawled off, "Just please, go see him?"

The boy gave him a frustrated growl, until finally he shook his head and began to walk back towards the school.

Riku and Sora didn't follow, and he was somewhat thankful. He knew he would cry. He didn't want to cry. He didn't want to say anything to Axel.

He just didn't want to _let go._

There was just no way for him to let go.

He listened intently to the crowd for the familiar voice, and froze when he actually heard him.

Axel sounded sad, behind the soft laughter he shared with his senior friends. He laughed, he joked, but deep in that cheerful voice, there was an immense sorrow.

Roxas lowered his head, "Dammit…" How was he supposed to do this? He couldn't just go and grab Axel from all of his friends. He couldn't calmly ask for him to talk, he was too close to tears for that.

So Roxas stood, feeling quite stupid, and rather abandoned.

Why couldn't he let Axel go? Why not? He'd tried. _He'd tried._ A lot. Roxas bit his lip and ran a nervous hand through his sharp spikes. He _couldn't_ let go of Axel. That idiot meant way too much for that. He couldn't just _say_ goodbye and forget him.

And this was their last summer.

Roxas wandered slowly up to Axel, his hands shaking as he gently tugged on the sleeve of the long robe, "A-Axel…?"

"Roxas―" He jumped slightly, and then turned to his friends, "I'll be back." He dragged Roxas around the corner of the school, concerned, "Roxas? What's wrong?"

_What do you think is wrong?!_ He though angrily. He knew he was crying now, he couldn't even try to hold back the river of tears pouring from his eyes. He wanted to speak, but all that came out was a short hiss of frustration.

"Roxas, don't cry. Please don't cry, okay?" Axel was nervous; he'd never seen the boy cry before. Sure, he'd seen Sora cry, but Sora did it on a regular basis. Roxas rarely cried. Never cried… The elder male leaned down, his hand on Roxas's shoulder, "Hey, Roxas, tell me what's wrong."

"What do you think!?" It was a snarl, a sob, his hands shaking terribly, "You're leaving, Axel, this is it, isn't it?! This is all we've got left!!" He shook his head violently, "I don't want this to be it!! I don't—I can't, Axel!! I just can't!"

The elder male swept him into a tight hug, his lank arms gentle and firm around Roxas, "Roxas, you don't have to look at it that way. We have huge breaks in college. I'll be back a lot… You know that…"

"It's not… it's not the same, Axel… I can't walk through the halls without missing your voice…" Roxas felt guilty, he knew he was babbling, he sounded like a child. He didn't want to sound like a child.

But Axel simply shook his head, "Roxas, everything will be okay; you just have to believe me…" He ran a hand gingerly through the soft silky hair and looked down at the boy in his arms.

"I…" Roxas sniffed, he knew what he _wanted_ to say. He took a deep shaky breath, "Axel… I think maybe… I can't let you go… I love you too much for that…"

Several moments passed in silence, until Axel pulled Roxas closer, "Roxas… I'm not going anywhere, okay? You don't have to let go. We'll always talk, and we'll always be there… You don't have to let go, and I don't want you to…"

Roxas let out a short whimper and curled into Axel's warmth, "I won't, Axel… I don't think I can…"

Axel made a short noise, "Roxas… I don't want to hurt you by doing this… I never wanted to hurt you by doing this…"

"You're not hurting me," he replied softly, "I'm the happiest I've ever been, Axel…"

He chuckled softly and shook his head, "I'm glad, Roxas… I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you weren't happy…"

The robes were rough against Roxas's wet cheek, the scent of school, cologne, and deep inside, a gentle scent of Axel and the smooth fire and hot marshmallows. He melted into the swirl of comforting scents, and finally, Axel rested his head on the sharp spikes of the shorter boy's head.

"I love you more than life itself, Roxy, okay…? I don't ever want to leave you… I never will…"

Roxas nodded gingerly and sighed; maybe things would be okay. Maybe he didn't need anything else in the world. Just Axel.

_Axel was all he needed. Axel would keep him safe. Axel would keep him sane. Axel would keep him happy._

_**END CHAPTER THIRTEEN**_

A/N: Oh man, do I feel the cheese or what? My next one should be the end chapter. Something happy, something filling in the holes. And yes, I know that I didn't explain Rikku at all here, but she's just… well, #1, a hard character to explain in general, and #2, not a very important character anyway. I sort of just wanted to make it a point that Roxas didn't care about what happened or who did it. Therefore, she just wasn't important. So, the next is the nice little bow to tie it all together. And then the sequel, hopefully. If I can plot something out. (I will, don't worry.)

Much Love—the Prince—_Riku_

_Pickup line #8:_

_"I'm (fill in the blank). You see my friends over there? They wanted to know if you think I'm cute."_


	14. I'd give my Life and More, just for You

A/N: Alright guys, this _might_ be the last chapter!! See, there's a lot I might have to cram into this, and if I can't, then I'm going to have to make more chapters… Which I'm sure is okay, but… erg. I'd have to think of another chapter title… Oh well… I can do it. I'd love to do it. And… And then my sequel, depending on if you want it or not! Yes! So, here goes. The Prince hopes you like it. X3.

**Love is Blind**

**Chapter Fourteen: I'd give my Life and More, just for You**

_Thursday, November 22, 2007_

_Thanksgiving Day_

Roxas groaned and rolled over, half asleep. Nightmares plagued his sleep. This was hard, without Axel a few houses down, without having someone to crawl back to in the middle of the night. He shifted uncomfortably and finally sat up. "Monroe, get off," was all he hissed in the smooth dark of his room. The massive puppy made a snort in her sleep as he kicked her off of his feet. He sighed and felt around for his cell phone, shaking. Slowly, he dialed the number on the small buttons, the very sound of the familiar tones calming him.

"…Roxas…?" It was a groggy voice, a tired voice, but at the same time, a pleased voice, "What are you doing up…?"

"Did I wake you up…?"

A soft chuckle was heard over the phone, "Yeah… but what's up, Roxy? Can't sleep?"

"…nightmares," he replied slowly, "You're coming back tomorrow, right?"

"Right," Axel said tiredly, "I'm coming to see you first, okay…?" He yawned, "Why you having nightmares, Roxy? Want me to come up there sooner? I can be there in an hour."

Roxas laughed, "I'll be fine, Axel… I just wanted to talk for a little bit… So you'll come here, right?"

"Yeah. I will. You're my first stop."

"…can I be your last stop too, Axel…?"

"You can be all my stops, Roxy," he said with a purr.

"Good," he said quietly.

"What're you wearing, Roxy?"

"Shut up, Axel…" he muttered with a smirk, "What does your roommate think of you? Getting three a.m. phone calls and taunting some high school kid like that?"

"He's out like a light. And has a girlfriend. He'd probably have a heart attack if he knew I was with a guy." Axel chuckled softly, "Roxas?"

"Hm?" The boy shifted slightly, already entirely calmed by the other.

"I'm glad you called."

"At three a.m., Axel?" He laughed softly, "Well, I guess if you like me calling this early, then maybe I can try to do it more often."

"Roxy, you know I'd take a call from you anytime."

"I know, Axel…" Roxas sighed quietly, "Aren't you tired?"

"A little. But I'll live. How's Sora?"

"Sleeping," Roxas said with a short laugh, "He's fine. And so are Riku, and Cloud, and Leon. Leon and Cloud are here tonight, you know that?"

"Then they probably aren't asleep," Axel muttered with a soft, amused voice.

"Axel, Cloud wouldn't―"

"I know he probably… maybe, wouldn't. But have you ever caught them making out? You'd think that―"

"I don't even want to know, Axel. Besides, Leon has to leave early tomorrow and then come back," Roxas whispered slowly. "When are you going to be here tomorrow?"

"Can't wait to see me, can you, sweetheart?" he murmured back, a short yawn following, "Maybe noon?"

Roxas sighed, "Alright… I should go, Axel…"

"If you say so, Roxy."

The younger boy chuckled, "I'm glad you talked to me, Axel…"

"Anytime, babe, you know that…"

"…I know, Axel…"

"Roxas…?"

"What?"

"…I wasn't joking when I said I'd come up there right now for you, you know that right?"

"…I know, Axel…"

"You sound tired, Roxy…"

"I am."

"Then go to sleep? Okay? And Roxy…?"

"What?"

"Thank you for making me fall in love with you…"

He laughed softly into the phone, "No problem, Axel… And I love you too…"

n……n

(:o-o:)

d///+\\\b

uu

"Ro-oxas!! Give it back!!"

"I need it more than you do!!"

"No you do-on't!!"

The two twin boys were howling at each other in the hallway, a pathetic, distressed shirt in between them.

"Axel is coming back today!!"

"Riku is too!!"

"Riku's here every day!!"

"So?"

_Riiip._

"Augh!! Look what you did!!"

"What _I_ did? Sora if you would have just let go―"

"Both of you need to _chill out!!_" the eldest brother grabbed them both by their collars and held them against the wall. He smelled like Leon. "I know that Axel is coming back, and I _know_ that Riku's coming over, but you two are acting like three-year-olds!! I have two baby twin _brothers_, right? Not little baby sisters. Leon has the little baby sisters. Who _are_ coming here, too. We _cannot_ be acting like immature women with that many people in the house!!"

"Thanksgiving is stupid, Leon," Sora said with a whine, "Let go. And Roxas ripped my shirt."

"It was _my_ shirt to begin with!"

"Was _not_!!"

Cloud shook both of them by the collars with an angry growl, "Would you two just _shut up_?! Get a new shirt!! Both of you!!" Cloud loosened his hold on both boys and chuckled, "I _know_ Thanksgiving is stupid. But we have a _ton_ of people coming over. We can't be idiots. So _chill out._"

Roxas frowned, "Alright. But what am I supposed to wear?"

It was Leon who spoke this time, from down the hall, "Anything, kid, you look beautiful."

"Leon!!" Cloud's grip was instantly released and he backed away from his brothers, "You're here!"

"I am, but the others aren't. You going to have a lot of people here today, right? I'm here to help out."

Roxas shook his head, "But what am I―"

"Ro-oxas, Axel doesn't _care_ what you're wearing!! It's not important! What is important is that _Leon's_ here!!" Sora sprang away and into Leon's arms, meriting a soft chuckle from Cloud.

"Shut up, Cloud, he's practically another brother to us. A brother we see once every… _never._" Sora made a cheerful noise and jumped back, "Why don't you come see us anymore?"

"Because it's a long drive, Sora. But I'm here now. And Riku will be too. And Axel, and more. So how about you get dressed?"

Sora yelped and disappeared into his room, but Roxas just scoffed.

"You don't come see us anymore. You don't need Cloud to come see us, you know."

"I know." He replied sullenly, and Cloud chuckled softly, "But it's more fun if I wait awhile. It's not every day a cute kid like Sora just leaps into my arms, happy to see me."

"He's like a dog," Roxas muttered, "I'm getting dressed."

He wasn't sure why his mood was so sour. He wanted to see Axel. Anxious, maybe? Anticipation? He sighed as closed the door to his room, Axel would be there soon, wouldn't he? "Monroe. Come here, girl."

The beast of a dog jumped from his bed and licked at his ankles, only receiving a surprised yelp and swat at her head, "Monroe, no!! Get out of here!!" He quickly threw the door open and shoved her out, a smile on his face. She was a puppy, cheerful, useful, but still…never Hayes. Monroe was a great dog, a beastly, enormous dog, even for a puppy, but she was still not the same as Hayes.

Roxas easily pulled a shirt over his head and slipped on a pair of old blue jeans, not caring anymore what he looked like. He couldn't tell, could he? And Axel wouldn't care. He ran a brush through his thick spikes of hair and sighed in defeat, it was all one big cow lick, wasn't it? With a short groan, he stepped back out into the hallway, surprised to bump into something large. Something hard.

"Mom! Why is there a―?"

"Ignore it, honey! We didn't have room downstairs with the table all extended like it is!"

He scowled. A bookshelf. An enormous bookshelf right outside his room. Absolutely wonderful. Roxas made his way down the stairs, greeted by thick aromas of food and candles. He smiled, everything would be okay today. Nothing at all could go wrong. Axel would be there. "Mom! What time is it?"

"Ten thirty! When is Axel coming over?"

"He said noon," Roxas carefully entered the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. He reached in, only to quickly retract his hand. Milk was always on the top left. _That_ was not milk. _That_ was large, wet, and slimy. "Mom!"

"Top right, honey, you grabbed the turkey probably!" She shuffled past him to the oven, "We're having a _massive_ Thanksgiving dinner."

"…why?"

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Well, yeah, but…" Roxas let out a sigh and felt for the milk, "Why did you move the milk? I can't find it, Mom."

"No milk, no milk," she said quickly, "Drink juice! I forgot milk! I used the rest, didn't buy more. You go buy more!" She rifled through the cabinets, annoyed at how high they were, "Rox, can you come help me? I'm too short."

He frowned, "How?" Sauntering over to the cabinet where she stood, Roxas crossed his arms, "How am I supposed to know what I'm grabbing?"

"Just grab, just grab! Bring them _all_ down here where I can reach them."

"All of them?"

"_All of them!_" She repeated happily.

Silently scowling, Roxas obeyed, until all of the spices were on the stove below, "Is there any juice?"

"Water!"

"Mom!! Roxas!!" It was Sora, howling from the other room.

Yelps erupted from said room, and Roxas raced in to his brother and dog.

"What did you do to Monroe?"

"Monroe's fine! But I'm no-ot!" Sora was flailing wildly on the floor; Monroe was licking his stomach, "Get her off, Roxas!!"

The boy quickly grabbed his dog and pulled the harness over her. She immediately calmed. Roxas sighed, "Monroe, you're all trained to be so perfect, so what is your _problem_?"

Sora simply laughed, "That dog just isn't like you. She just wants to have fun, and Roxas, all you ever are is serious."

There was a soft knock at the door and both brothers turned, "Who is it?"

The door opened just a crack, laughter floating into the home, "Surround sound twins, awesome."

"Demyx!!" Sora dived at the melodic voice, delighted, "I haven't seen you in _years_, Dem!!"

Roxas shook his head. Demyx was their cousin, older by several years. "Hey, Demyx."

"Hey, Roxy, how are you?"

"Door's open, can I come in?"

Sora instantly released his cousin to leap into his boyfriend's arms, "Riku!! I thought you weren't coming until later!!"

Roxas sighed and sauntered past them all out the door. He didn't want to be in there. Not with all of them. He wasn't angry at all of them, just not happy enough to join in their cheerful playing. He just wanted to sit. To wait for Axel.

Carefully, Roxas made his way to the back of the house and felt for the ladder that leaned against the plastic siding of their home. It was dangerous, of course, but being on the roof was calming. Roxas _needed_ calming. Tying Monroe at the bottom, Roxas slowly clambered up the ladder and sat at the peak of his roughly shingled roof. He leaned back, why was he so stressed today? Axel would be there soon. Soon, and everything else could fade away.

He sighed deeply into the cool wind, his hair ruffled slightly. This would be a long day, wouldn't it?

n……n

(:o-o:)

d///+\\\b

uu

"Roxas!!"

_What…?_

"Roxas!!! Get down here right now!!"

He groaned; it was his mother. Had he fallen asleep up there? Probably.

"Roxas, you could fall off of there and get hurt! Get down here this instant!!"

He sat up and shook his head, "What time is it, Mom?"

"It's three thirty! Get down here!"

_Three thirty_?

Slowly, he clambered down and felt for Monroe, only to find her missing, "Where's―"

"Sora took her. Roxas, you know I hate it when you go up there."

He nodded slowly, but his mind was elsewhere, "Has Axel shown up?"

"No, he hasn't. He'll be here soon, though, I'm sure." She hurriedly ran back into the house, muttering something of smoke and good-for-nothing-boys that couldn't cook a turkey to save their lives.

Roxas slowly entered the house, only to immediately jump back out due to the acrid burnt smell. Was the house on fire? "Mom?!"

"It's nothing, honey, just Cloud and Leon _charbroiled_ our turkey!"

Roxas heard muffled laughing from inside, Sora and Riku, of course. He groaned, "Sora, have you heard from Axel?"

"No, I haven't. When was he supposed to be here?"

The boy shook his head, "Never mind…"

"No, really, Rox, when was Axel supposed to be here?" It was Riku who spoke, somewhat out of breath.

God only knows what you were doing to my brother, Roxas thought bitterly, "Noon. He said noon."

The other two were silent for a moment, until finally, Riku spoke, "Well… Rox, it's three thirty now―"

"I know that." He hissed back, "That's why I _asked_."

"Can you call him, Rox? You're the only one with his number." Sora's voice was quiet, an almost worried tone in the way he spoke.

Roxas let out a short sigh and pulled his phone from his pocket. Slowly, he dialed the all too familiar numbers and waited.

"Hey, this is Axel, got it memorized? Don't leave a message, I won't call you back." _Beep_.

The boy shook his head, "Voicemail."

"Rox… you know who else he hangs out with…?" Riku put his hand on the boy's shoulder, leading him and Sora outside, "Someone else you can call?"

"I know… I don't know. His mom?"

Sora let out a short chuckle, "His mom. Call her, Rox."

"Umm… find her on the contact list, will you?" He handed the phone to his brother, surprised when Sora simply chose the number and didn't hand the phone back.

"Hey, Mrs. McDermott. Have you heard from Axel lately? This is Sora."

Roxas listened to the small voice that spoke on the other side and tensed when he made out the small _no_ that rang through.

"Oh. Maybe he just hit traffic. Thanks anyway, Mrs. McDermott." Sora flipped the phone shut with a small "snap" and handed it back to his brother, "What do you say we go look for him?"

"Where, Sora?" Riku shook his head, "We don't have the slightest clue as to where he could be. Unless Roxas knows, all we can do is wait."

Roxas lowered his head, "Axel's three, almost four, hours late… It only takes an hour to get here. Something's up. He wasn't going to stop anywhere; I talked to him last night."

"When 'last night'?" Sora leaned closer, the soft minty smell on his breath making Roxas pull back.

"Three. Well. Three-ish."

Sora laughed, "He called you?"

"I called him," Roxas said bitterly, "His mom doesn't know where he is?"

"She hasn't talked to him for about a week. Anyone else, Rox?"

He shook his head, "I don't have his friend's numbers…"

Riku sighed and swept his hand across Roxas's back, "Hey, he'll show up. You know how Axel is. He probably got side tracked. Saw something shiny. Or flaming… Or with boobs―"

"Yeah, Riku, we get it, Axel's ADD. But he should be here by now, shouldn't he?"

Roxas shook his head, "Forget it. Maybe he's just not coming." He stalked away, eventually ending up in his room. He flopped onto his bed, irritated, worried. Where was Axel? Was he alright? Or was he just not coming?

n……n

(:o-o:)

d///+\\\b

uu

"Sweetheart, you need to get up for dinner."

Roxas made no effort to move, "I'm not hungry."

"Roxas, darling, Axel's probably just held up somewhere―"

"For six hours, Mom? I can't get a hold of him on his phone. I've been trying for hours. What if he's hurt somewhere?"

"Roxas―"

"Mom, you can't just say 'he's fine' and think I won't worry. Mom… I love him, alright? And I have no idea where he is… Or if he's okay…"

His mother softly walked to the bed where he was laying and leaned over, lifting him into a gentle hug, "Roxas, darling, I know… I know it's hard not knowing. And God, I know what it's like to love someone that much… but we can't do anything but wait. Roxas, I want to help. I _know_, I know how much you love him, sweetheart, I've always known you loved him, but we can't. You know that right?"

Listening to his mother speak, Roxas was silent. She sounded so sad, so broken. Why? She didn't love Axel. She loved Riku and Leon, but his mother was never close with Axel.

"I know, Mom. I know. I just don't know what to do." His phone was gripped hard in one hand, _call, Axel, please, just call…_

"I just want you to wait, okay? Please, promise me you won't do anything crazy…"

Roxas nodded half-heartedly, "I promise, Mom." _What would I do, anyway? I can't even see where I'm going…_

She backed away from him, her hand lingering on his shoulder, "You don't have to come down, Roxas. But there's food downstairs if you want some."

He gave her a small, weak smile, "Thanks, Mom. I will…"

She exited the room, but Roxas just returned to lying on the bed, his phone clutched tightly against in his small palm.

_Just call, Axel. Tell me that you're alright…_

n……n

(:o-o:)

d///+\\\b

uu

A/N: Ha ha, I so lied! I couldn't end it there! I couldn't just say "the end," who was I kidding?! So, I decided to go on. I'll end it eventually, but I needed one last twist, one more plot-happy-death-bunny to squirrel things over! To squirrel. Yes. Anyway, review away, my darlings, guess what's coming. Take a guess.

Much Love and Kisses and More upon More Hugs—the Prince—_Riku_


	15. Undecided, should I just choose Love?

A/N: Okay, so we're past that whole little Prince lying thing right? I hope so. I mean, it was a good lie. A lie I didn't even see coming. And if any of you couldn't like, tell or anything, I'm pulling this fanfiction out of nowhere. I'm actually very amazed at how not-confused I am right now. And how not-confused all of you seem! Maybe you're all like, psychic. Or just really cool. I haven't decided yet. And you know, I never put disclaimers. You know why not? Because it is _so_ obvious that I don't own anything but the shorts I'm wearing and Julian. That's right. I own him. And he loves every minute of it. Anyway, on with my story…

It seems like these are taking me a lot longer now… Hmm…

By the way, there is a lot of cussing/swearing/etc. in this chapter, but I didn't want to up the rating for just one chapter because well, that's stupid. So I trust you can all be big kids and not get all mad at the Prince for being, well, realistic. I mean, who wouldn't freak out if their Axel disappeared?

P.S. Oh no! I forgot my pickup line last chapter! Don't worry; you'll get two this time, those of you who are interested in them!

**Love is Blind**

**Chapter Fifteen: Undecided, should I just choose Love?**

Roxas made a face at the ceiling. Not that it could see him, nor could he see it. It was out of simple irritation. Axel was gone missing. It was near eleven, and Axel still hadn't shown up. Roxas had called the police, only to be bluntly reprimanded for calling over a stupid situation and informed that a person was not "missing" until twenty four hours of being gone. Roxas sighed, "What am I supposed to _do_?"

"Roxas…?"

It was a soft whisper, "Sora?"

"Roxas, me and Riku want to help. Riku has a car, you know…?"

"Yeah…"

"So get up."

"And do what, Sora?" He was somewhat irritated with his childish brother, "Drive a hundred miles into all hours of the night looking for what might not ever appear?"

At that, Roxas was struck harshly across the face by his twin brother, "Roxas, I can't believe you! You _know_ that if you were two _minutes_ late for something, Axel would call up a search party! And he's not here and you're just sulking!! Roxas, you _love_ him! Stop _pitying_ yourself and _find_ him!!"

The boy rubbed his cheek, his head down. "Sora, what if he is hurt? I don't want to…"

"You're a fucking moron, you know that?"

"Leon?"

"Get out of here. Go. Get. _Get_!" He pushed Roxas off of the bed and waited for a response. When none came, he let out a noisy sigh, "You love that dumb ass redhead. Don't you? And you're worried about how _you'll_ feel? He could be fucking _hurt_ or something, you fucknut."

"Hey, Leon, you think you drop the F-bomb one more time, a little louder? I don't think they heard you in China." It was Cloud, soft and gentle in the doorway. "Go, Roxas. I'll cover for you with Mom. Don't worry about it, just go find Axel."

Roxas stood cautiously and waited, "What if―"

"What if nothing. Beat it before I fucking smash your skull." Leon shoved him towards Sora and easily pulled the harness over Monroe's large head, "Go. Now."

The leash was forced into Roxas's hands as he was quickly dragged silently through the house. Sora was fast, but cautious nonetheless. He pulled his brother outside, and virtually threw him and the dog into the backseat of the waiting car.

"Took you long enough," Riku muttered, "So?"

"So start going!" Sora growled, "Go down the main way, like you're going directly to Axel's college."

Roxas sat up and leaned into the front, _screw seatbelts_, _screw the law_; he needed to find Axel, "So we're really doing this?"

"_Yes_, Roxas, we are. Call him again, would you?"

He let out an annoyed sigh and pulled his cell phone from his pants pocket. The number was too familiar by this point. He'd called so many times today… It rang. Repeatedly.

"Hey, this is Axel, got it memorized? Don't leave a message, I won't call you back." _Beep_.

"Voicemail. Again."

"Have you left a single voicemail, Roxas? Or did you just hang up every time?"

"I've left seven voicemails, Sora. Where are we?"

"The edge of town. On the main highway. Don't worry, me and Riku are looking."

Roxas sighed and leaned back, "You know what his car looks like, right?"

"Yeah, we know, we know. Call him again!"

"Sora, I just―"

"Please, Roxas, do it." It was Riku who spoke, soft and worried. All was silent.

"Shit, Riku, I'm sorry… I just…"

Roxas paused, feeling Sora take his hand, and was sure that he had a hold of Riku's as well.

He dialed the number again, waiting in absolute silence.

"Hey, this is Axel, got it memorized? Don't leave a message, I won't call you back." _Beep_.

"H-Hey, Axel? This is Roxas, but I guess you probably know that… We just… well we don't know where you are, and we're looking for you right now, okay? So… Just call me back, okay? I just want to know that you're alright… Axel, I―" _Beep._ Roxas lowered his head, the hot tears stinging in his eyes, _"Axel, I love you…"_

His brother's hand tightened on his, but Roxas pulled back, laying his cheek on Monroe's thick fur.

n……n

(:o-o:)

d///+\\\b

u-------u

"Rox… Rox, wake up. We're… at the college."

Sora gently shook his brother, his voice scared.

"You didn't…?"

"No," Riku muttered quietly.

"You know where his dorm is thought, right…?" Sora pulled him out of the car; timidly slipping the leash into Roxas's shaking hand.

"Yeah… yeah, I know where it is…" Roxas slowly led the two to a large building and eventually to the last room on the third floor. He knocked softly, his head down. He took a deep breath when the door opened.

"Um. Hi? Can I help you?" He sounded tired, slightly peeved at being woken up.

"We're looking for Axel…"

"Axel…left, like, this morning. Going―"

"We know where he was going." Riku snapped cruelly, "Have you heard from him?"

"Listen, kid, I haven't. And I don't know _where_ he went, or _where_ he is. So don't go―"

"Stop it," Roxas whispered slowly, "Listen, it's just not like Axel to not show up. He'd call, even if he just didn't want to come. Axel… he's not answering his phone, and his mom doesn't know where he is, and he never showed up today. He was supposed to be there around noon. It's midnight… I just want to know if you've seen him or heard from him…or at least if you want to help us find him…"

The boy scoffed, "Why do you care? Axel probably found some hot chick―" He let out a sharp gasp, surprised at being pinned roughly against the wall, "What the hell, kid?!"

Roxas held him by the collar, breathing hard. He knew he was crying, there was nothing he could do to stop the tears, "Axel _wouldn't_ just go find a _'hot chick'_ because Axel isn't like that! Axel doesn't go around _hurting_ people like that! I grew up with him! Fuck—you—I love Axel!! Okay?! And I can't _fucking find him_!!" Roxas slipped backwards, sobbing. Sora pulled his brother back, his arms tight around him.

"Roxas, we'll find him… We will, okay? Shh, please don't cry, Roxas…" Sora held the boy close, but looked up to Axel's roommate, "Tell me who Axel hangs out with, okay? That's all we want to know…"

"Okay… Okay," the roommate sounded uncomfortable, but let out a deep sigh, "Okay. Well, um. Well, there's… Axel hangs out with… Um. Well."

"Do you even know?" Riku's voice was angry, desperate. He'd been best friends with Axel since he was young as well.

"Shut up, kid. He hangs out with two boys, there's Demyx Richards, and… um, Emo-kid. Zexion Something-or-other! That's his name. Sometimes that springy chick. Rikku, I think her name is."

"Do you know where we can find them?" Riku was leading the conversation here, brutal and irritated. He _had_ to find Axel.

"Yeah, yeah. Follow me. Their dorm's down here, alright? Have you called him lately?"

"Too many times to count," Roxas muttered softly.

"Call him again, would you?"

Roxas sighed and pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed slowly, "I'm sick of doing this, guys…"

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"H-Hello…?"

"Who is this? This isn't Axel."

"Roxas? Oh, God, Roxas―"

It was a girl's voice, scared, familiar.

"…Rikku? What…? What's going on? Where's Axel?"

"He… I don't know― Roxas―"

"Rikku, where are you? Why do you have Axel's phone?"

"Kadaj, Roxas!! Kadaj, he never died! They took him away—they said he died so his mom wouldn't come and kill him—but Roxas, he's back!!" Rikku was sobbing hysterically, her voice weak.

"Rikku, shh. Tell me where you are. Tell me what happened and why you have Axel's phone." Roxas knew that the roommate, Riku, and Sora had to be staring, but he shook his head, "Rikku?"

"I'm… out by the lake. A-at the edge of town. R-Roxas… I don't know where Axel is… He-he gave me the phone before he disappeared with Kadaj… He told me you'd call but… But Roxas—what am I―?"

"Stay there. We'll come there. And then we'll find Axel." Roxas flipped the phone shut and let out a short growl of frustration, "You, roommate-kid. Whatever your name is, take us to the lake. We're _going_ to find Axel."

"Yeah. And it's Tidus. That's my name."

"Roxas, Tidus, come on. We're going to find him. And Rikku too, I guess." Sora tugged at Roxas's sleeve and let out a breath of air, "Right?"

"…right…" Roxas felt his stomach sink, but still, he knew _vaguely_ what was going on now. He was a step closer to finding him, right?

He bit his lip, but winced when he tasted the metallic, coppery tinge of blood, _keep telling yourself that, Roxas. Maybe that'll make it all better…_

n……n

(:o-o:)

d///+\\\b

u-------u

A/N: You know, it'll just end when it ends. Okay? I have no idea when now. I have a plot now, though! I'm so happy! And Kadaj! I love him so much, even thought I made him the bad guy in here. Sort of. Anyway… Keep reading!!

Much Love—the Prince—_Riku_

"_Shall we talk or continue flirting from a distance?"_

_"If you stood in front of a mirror and help up 11 roses, you would see 12 of the most beautiful things in the world."_


	16. Or Be the One who Stares Above?

A/N: Wow, it seems like this will just go on forever… And that's alright with me, I guess, but it means I have to figure out my whole plot line, right? Hah… Well, I do want to thank all of you reviewers who are still reading this and reviewing me. I would have definitely given up on this story if not for you guys. Anyway, no more sap from the Prince—on with the chapter!!

**Love is Blind**

**Chapter Sixteen:**

**Or be the one who stares Above?**

Roxas wasn't surprised to have Rikku jump into his arms when they arrived at the lake, nor was he surprised to have Axel's phone thrust into his hand. Rikku had been sobbing for hours, it seemed, and almost immediately fell asleep once she hit the back seat of the car. There were now five people and a considerably large dog in the small car, and it was nearing one in the morning. And Roxas had no way of contacting Axel. At least when Rikku had the phone, he _thought_ he could reach Axel. But now…

"Roxas!!"

He winced at the sharp bark-like call from Tidus, _"What?"_

"Roxas, wake up Rikku. She knows Kadaj―"

"No, she doesn't. Kadaj was dead, or so we all thought. Kadaj was supposedly killed by his mother, and so were his two brothers. But… I guess not? Rikku said something about making him seem dead so he could be safe. Probably from his mother."

"Then why does he have Axel?"

"I…don't know." Roxas gnawed at his lower lip until he tasted blood, the only connection between Axel and Kadaj that he knew of was… _Him._

Sora's hand loosely touched his brother's, "Hey, Rox, we're going to find him, okay? So don't even worry about it. And Kadaj, well I sort of remember him; he was just a wimpy kid bully. He sort of looked like Riku, right?"

All was silent in the car, until finally, Sora spoke again, "Riku? What's wrong?"

"Kadaj."

"Riku…?"

"Kadaj. Kadaj was my cousin. _Was._" Riku's voice was quiet, tired, irritated, "He was gone. He _was_. I _went_ to his funeral. There's no _way_ that he―"

"Riku…?" It was a groggy voice from beside Roxas, and all but Riku turned to her, "Riku, believe me, Kadaj is back. There's no one else with those eyes."

The car slammed to a stop and Roxas could feel the anger and fear radiating off of Riku. He was turned around, glaring at Rikku, "You think?! Take a look at my eyes. We _all_ have the same eyes. Me, Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, Sephiroth, my mother, their mother, all of us _Rikku_. He _can't_ be back."

"He _is_, Riku… Kadaj is _back._"

"Why?" he hissed angrily, "_Why_ is he back?"

"I don't know, Riku," she said softly.

"Riku… And um, Rikku? Why is it so bad that he's back…?" Tidus coughed slightly, uncomfortable in a car full of what were, to him, children.

"He's evil." They replied in unison.

"He took Axel…" Rikku stated softly afterwards, "Axel didn't really… object, but he looked scared. He thought for sure Kadaj was dead―"

"Because he _is_." Riku snapped sullenly.

"Riku, shh." Sora lightly hit his boyfriend on the head, "Just let her talk, would you?"

"Right… Well, Axel went with him, and tossed me his phone… He said that Roxas would call."

"Why didn't you answer?!" Roxas hissed angrily.

"…I…didn't know what to say…"

The five were soundless, until softly, a slow buzzing shattered the silence.

"What the fuck is that?"

Sora hit Riku, "Shh. Roxas, answer it."

"It's…Axel's…" He held the phone in his palm, the feeling of the vibrations running through him.

"Answer it, Rox," Sora, his hand on his brother's shoulder, kept his voice quiet, "Please?"

Shaking, the boy flipped the cell phone open, "H-hello…?"

"Roxas, nice to finally meet you…"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**HA HA HA.**

A/N: I'm sorry, sorry, sorry for not updating sooner!! And I know, I _know_ this was really, really short—but I'm sorry!! I'll update when I can, okay? I'm not losing interest, I _will_ finish this, I'm just an idiot and need to figure out when to type!! Okay, okay, I'll shut up! You can review me and tell me how stupid I am, if you want, I know I left this in a terrible place!!

—Much, much, _MUCH _love and hugs and everything and cookies from—the Prince—_Riku_


	17. The Sky Gives Me Hope

A/N: Well, um, eggs. Yeah, that's right, eggs. I know that the last chapter was way unbearable short with an unbearable cliffhanger, but that's why I'm trying to do this one soon, and make it all special just for you. Yeah. And as for Kadaj…Mmm. Right, right!! Story!!

P.S.: AIGH! I forgot the pickup lines _again!!_ You can punch me if you want.

Love is Blind

Chapter Seventeen:

**The sky gives me hope**

"Roxas, nice to finally meet you…" the voice was cool, smooth, like icy liquid dripping with cruelty.

Roxas couldn't speak, "Y-You—w-where—Ax…"

The harsh voice laughed through the phone, "My, my, Roxas, aren't we articulate. Here, let me ask your questions for you. Why do I have your sweetheart Axel?" The boy's voice lilted, almost laughing in his words, "To get you, of course! Why do you think I'd go through all that trouble? I don't care about Ax-el." He was toying with Roxas, his tone cruel, "Though, of course, if it made you mad, why not? I'd go through all the trouble in the world to screw with your sweet little mind."

"You don't even know me."

"I _know!_ It's just interesting isn't it? How I can be affected by you _so much_ and not even _know_ you!" He laughed, "Roxas, Roxas, Roxas, I don't _have_ to know you to know what'll bring you to me. Right? Because here I am, with Axel, and you, the pawn, will come here, no matter what I say I'll do to you. Ri-ight?"

Roxas was shaking violently, angered, scared, "You're Kadaj, right? Where are you?"

The giggle that resounded through the phone made Roxas want to strangle someone, "You will, won't you? Come to the big dock. You have Ti-dus, right? I figured you might, because of my Riku. He always knew what to do. Tidus knows where it's at. An old warehouse. Big, big, old warehouse. Empty, abandoned, now come, come, or I might have to hurt this sweet redhead who cowers at my feet." There was a soft click and Riku grabbed the phone from Roxas.

"Kadaj?!"

"He's gone…" Roxas held his head in his hands, sobbing, "Why is all of this happening? Why? Why?"

In less than a second, Sora was in the backseat, his arms around his brother, "Rox, it's alright, we can call the police and―"

"No." Riku flipped the phone closed and began to drive, "Kadaj doesn't like the cops, he never did, even when he was a kid. If it _is_ him, which it _isn't,_ all the police would do is freak him out and make him do something crazy. He's smaller, or at least he was, there's five of us and a huge dog, we just have to go―"

"Wait, wait, who said I was coming?" Tidus sounded scared, he was just a college kid who couldn't get home for Thanksgiving, he didn't want to be part of a teenage massacre.

"You're coming," Sora hissed, rocking his brother in his arms. He could feel the shaking of Roxas against him, but rested his head against the soft locks, "It's alright, Roxas, Axel's fine, or Kadaj wouldn't have called."

The blind boy bit his lip, "T-Tidus… Where is the dock…? Take us there… there's a…a huge abandoned warehouse, he said…"

"Oh, _hell_ no," he hissed, "That's just asking to be killed, there is _no_ way that I am going in―"

There was a soft "fwump" sort of noise as Riku slapped the elder boy's head, "You won't go in. But you sure as hell are getting us there. There's four of us and a dog, remember?"

"Fucking brats…" Much to his disdain, Tidus gave the directions, but sat sullenly in the car as they got out, "You people are stupid. Fucking stupid," that was all he muttered, pulling the door closed with a "slam" and looked over to Rikku, who also hadn't left the car, "You're staying?"

"I can't handle Kadaj…"

He nodded and flicked on the radio, simply waiting for the police.

n---n

(O.O)

(…O…)

The boy had a metallic scent, like gunpowder. It was strong; Roxas could smell it from where he stood, several feet away. Kadaj smelled like gunpowder and blood. Sickening… His voice, happy, cruel, cold…

"Hey-ey, guys. And how are you? Roxas! And Riku! Cousin, how long it's been!" He was almost mocking in the way he said it.

"Where is Axel?!" Roxas wanted to rip the older boy's throat out, irritated, "What reason did you have to take him?! He didn't do anything!!"

At that, Kadaj laughed, "My mother tried to kill me when I was younger. Did you know that? Ro-xas?"

"That doesn't have to do with―"

"_With anything_, right?" Kadaj laughed, and Roxas felt Riku practically bristle beside him, "Not true, not true."

"Kadaj, tell me why! Why was Aunt Rena sent to prison?! What did you do?!"

"Me? She gets sent to prison, and you're asking me what _I_ did? Wow, cousin, I didn't think you were that stupid. She put nightshade in our soup, Riku," Kadaj giggled, "It was so sweet that day, and we were so happy. She just smiled and watched us eat it. 'I hope you like it,' she said. And then we all got so sick, and she put us to bed. I never saw my brothers again, and it's because of you, Rox-as."

"W-what…?"

"Confused, right? I thought you might be. I didn't do anything to you. But my mother, the selfish bitch, thought I did it on purpose. If you would have just said who did it, then we would all be alive. You know that right?"

"I-I'm sorry?"

"No!" Kadaj stormed forward, grabbing Roxas by the shoulders before Riku and Sora could stop him.

Roxas was on the ground, Kadaj pinning him, "You love him don't you? That fiery bastard redhead?! Well, you know how much I loved my brothers?!"

"I-I―"

Suddenly Kadaj's weight was gone and Roxas was pulled back into his brother's arms, "Kadaj, what did Roxas _do_? He… you were all just kids. It was a mistake―"

"I didn't remember anything, Kadaj!!" Roxas could feel the tears on his cheeks, his body shaking violently, "I-I just woke up, and I couldn't see anything!! I-I had no idea who did it, or what really happened!! Please—please, don't hurt Axel!!"

Sora was holding him tight against his chest, his head buried in Roxas' shoulder, "Roxas…"

"Please—Kadaj…"

There was a cruel, bitter laugh, and Roxas knew it was Kadaj, being held back by Riku, "You're a little late with that, aren't you? Because he's passed out already―"

"What did you do to Axel?!" Roxas ripped away from his brother and dived at Kadaj, Monroe close behind, "If you killed him, I swear to god, I will―"

"Shut up, Blondie," Kadaj muttered from beneath the blonde boy, "I didn't _kill_ him. It was a roofie. And you're a little―"

All three were silent, sirens. Loud, wailing sirens in the distance.

"Oh, hell, you people are stupid, aren't you? Don't you know what happens when a kidnapper hears the cops?"

Roxas let his fist collide with Kadaj's face, satisfied with the scent of blood that followed.

"Alright-you little brat―"

"Fuckin'―"

The two were quickly separated, but Monroe was quick to jump at Kadaj.

"_Monroe!_ Get off of him!!" Sora kicked at the dog and jerked Kadaj back, "Roxas, get her _off__!!"_

Kadaj was shrieking as the dog bit into his arm, and Riku couldn't help but wince as he held Roxas around the waist, "Kadaj―"

Roxas however, allowed the animal to continue, _he hurt Axel, he hurt Axel_, "You fucking killed him, didn't you?!"

"I didn't—it was a _roofie_, kid!! He's asleep!! Get it off!!" Kadaj let out a sharp screech and Roxas bit his lip, this noise was too much. His ears were sensitive, and Kadaj—Kadaj was in pain…

"Monroe! Back." It was a dull hiss, the order he gave to his dog, but she obeyed and released him, still growling at the boy.

"Police," Sora whispered, his arms around Kadaj's torso to hold him back, "Police are here…"

Indeed, the doors crashed open and in what seemed like slow-motion, a sobbing Kadaj was arrested, a fully unconscious Axel was taken in an ambulance, and Sora, Riku, and Roxas, were kept to make a statement.

"W-who called…?" Sora stammered, slightly calmed, now in Riku's arms.

"Your mother. And then that boy." He gestured offhandedly at the distance, and Roxas knew it had been Tidus.

"I-I want Axel," Roxas murmured shortly.

"You have to make a―"

"You have statements, you have Kadaj, please—I just want Axel…" Roxas felt the tears and deep in his mind, he was ashamed, never had he cried so much in one day. He was being a brat, but… Axel.

The officer was silent, rather confused, but suddenly, he put his hand on the boy's shoulder, "Listen. Son, I'll get you an escort. You'll get to the hospital faster than anyone else in the world, but right now, right now, I need you to make a statement. Tell me what happened."

"Axel never showed up, me and Sora and Riku went looking, we came to the college, got Tidus, got Rikku, came here, got Kadaj, got you. Please―"

"Be quiet," the officer was smiling, Roxas could tell, as he was led away by the man, "Will someone take this boy to the hospital please? I think he was hit by the criminal. He's bleeding."

A younger cop volunteered and Roxas felt the cop lean down to talk to him, "Take good care of that redhead. You could get me in trouble for this."

"Thank you…" Roxas whispered, and allowed the younger cop to take him by the shoulder and lead him to a car.

"You don't seem very hurt," the man said, but Roxas knew he was smiling as well.

"Um…Ow?"

The man laughed, and Roxas clicked his seatbelt together, _as long as I have Axel, everything will be okay. Eventually…_

n---n

(O.O)

(…O…)

A/N: How about that, my darlings? I can honestly say that action-y scenes aren't my thing. Sorry. I tried, really. And I love Kadaj, so I couldn't make him all bad. Did you feel a little sorry for him? I hope so, I sort of did. Okay, so I think that's all I can really say about…well, everything. So… Yeah!

Much Love from—the Prince—Riku

"_Pardon me; I seem to have lost my phone number, could I borrow yours?"_

_"The only thing your eyes haven't told me is your name."  
_

_"Should I call in the morning or just nudge you?"_


	18. But I need something Real

A/N: Ah ha! Well, most of you can see that this is coming to an end, but I want to hit a bunch of words before this ends. Yes, yes. So, this will end when…it ends. Yes. Right, I'm rambling. The story, the story… I'm going to guess… Three more chapters? I have to get my word count to a certain number, and I have to make everything perfect and… and my poem, for the chapter titles. Mmm. Yes, I have to get that closed off too.

P.S. Sorry this is taking so long. But when I get towards the end like this, I want everything _just_ perfect, yeah? So I'm taking very. Very long times to think everything through before I'm satisfied. Yes. So, read on, my friends.

**Love Is Blind**

_Chapter Eighteen_

_**B**__** u t **__**I**__**N**__** e e d **__**S**__** o m e t h i n g **__**R**__** e a l**_

Roxas knelt beside the bed, waiting. Axel was fine, that's what they constantly told him, but until he woke up, Roxas would worry. He never really was one to trust doctors. He could smell the soft scent of burnt marshmallows behind the strong hospital scent. He sighed and laid his head on Axel's chest, "Wake up, Axel…"

"Roxas? You should go lay down somewhere… you haven't slept for a long time…"

"I slept all yesterday," he growled. Sora was behind him, as was Riku and his mother. Axel's mother as well, but she was asleep in the chair, "Did you call Mom?"

"Yes… She says we're grounded for all eternity. And she's on her way." Sora was strangely calm, safe in Riku's arms.

Roxas chuckled, "I had to save Axel…"

"She'll let up," Riku murmured, "But you need sleep, Rox…"

"No, I don't…"

"But I can't have my favorite twin getting sick from exhaustion, now, can I?" He yelped as Sora shoved him away.

"Your favorite twin?"

"Sorry, Roxas, Darling, but the more violent of the twins needs me, is that alright?"

The blind boy smirked, "It's fine, Riku. Go find a closet to make out in."

"You do need to sleep, Rox…" Sora said softly, more gentle than Riku had been.

"You know what; just crawl up there with Axel, okay? I'm sure he won't mind. And you'll be right beside him when he wakes up, so you'll both be happy." Riku pushed Roxas and the boy winced, Kadaj had really roughed him up.

"Fine…" He slowly, gently clambered onto the bed and took in the elder boy's scent, nearly covered by the sterile hospital smell. He reached out and touched a long spiked lock that fell down onto Axel's chest. It was soft, despite how it seemed. Axel's hair was always soft. _He's fine, he's alright,_ Roxas thought to himself, _he's fine… but…why am I crying…?_ Roxas shook his head, and felt his brother's cool hand touch his forehead and brush his short spikes of hair out of his face.

"It's going to be okay, Rox… alright? Everything's going to be okay now…"

_Everything will be okay now…_

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()

"Roxy…?"

The boy groaned, until he realized who the voice was, "Axel?!"

"Yeah, it's Axel…" The short laugh that followed made him smile, "Who did you think it was?"

"I—Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine… Don't yell, okay, Rox…? My head hurts… Where is everyone?"

"They… What time is it…?"

Axel shifted slightly beside him and groaned as he sat up, "One thirty… They must have gone home…?"

"I…guess…" Roxas sat up and leaned his head on Axel's shoulder, "Are you sure you're okay now…?"

"Yeah… I am. Don't worry about it…" Axel sighed softly and wrapped his arms around Roxas' shoulders, "Are you?"

"I'm fine… We searched for you all night…" Roxas nuzzled into the elder boy's burnt scent, relieved to be near him again.

"So…" Axel leaned down, his warm breath making the boy shiver, "I guess it's pointless to ask how your Thanksgiving was…?"

Roxas snorted and shook his head, "It was…exciting, to say the least…"

The two were silent, their foreheads together, but neither moving to kiss the other.

"Axel…?"

"Hm…?"

"Please… don't get hurt again…"

Axel laughed, "I'm going to try to keep that promise, alright, Rox…?"

Roxas leaned closer, the smooth scent of burnt marshmallows overwhelming him, "Don't go near Kadaj, ever, okay…?"

"He's in prison now…"

"I don't care," he murmured, his head slipping down to Axel's bony shoulder, "Axel…?"

"Hm…?"

"Are you sure you're alright…?"

"Yeah…"

Roxas nuzzled into him, "You… Axel…"

"What?"

"I love you, Axel…"

Axel's arms tightened around him, the soft response a low growl into Roxas' spiked hair, "I love you too, Rox… Always…"

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()

"Axel?"

"God… what?"

Roxas mumbled a protest as Axel shifted beside him, but sighed, "Riku?"

"There's a few of us here… We didn't want to wake you two up, but Axel can go home now. They just wanted him to stay overnight to make sure he was okay." Riku's hand was on his forehead, "Rox, you have a fever, come on, get up. We're taking you two home."

"I don't have a fever…" Roxas grumbled, snuggling into Axel's warmth.

Soft giggles were heard from around him and he frowned, "Cloud, Leon, Mom, Riku, Sora… All of you can go die… Where is Axel's mom…?"

"Coffee," Sora said shortly, "Get _up_, you two!"

Axel swiftly pulled Roxas off of the bed with himself, rather amused at the tired frown he received, "Come on, Roxas, let's go home now… Maybe celebrate Thanksgiving…"

Roxas snorted, "Axel… I feel like crap, and you're drugged. What kind of Thanksgiving would that be…?"

To his surprise, his mother was the one who answered, "A good Thanksgiving that was successfully put on hold at eleven-thirteen."

"Eleven-thirteen? It only took you thirteen minutes to realize I was gone?"

"My twins go missing, and I know, Roxas. Cloud and Leon aren't loud enough to distract me that much."

"_Mom!_" Cloud yelped, humiliated, but Leon let out a short chuckle of laughter.

"And you, my dear, fiery redhead," She spoke softly to Axel, gentle, but stern in a motherly way, "You need to stay out of trouble, because when you're in trouble, each and every other one of my sons is in trouble as well. And I _do_ count Leon and Riku."

"How were Cloud and Leon―?" Axel was cut off, surprised at Leon's monotone interruption.

"Because at midnight we left to find you idiots. And at one your mom called the police and then we were notified that you all were here now."

Riku, however, was more concerned with the woman's words, "You consider us sons…?"

"Why not? You're always at my house anyway. Besides, someone has to take care of this family of unruly thugs."

Leon was the first to crack up, "Thugs?"

Roxas smirked, but held close to Axel; things were okay now, weren't they? Even Leon was joking. He felt Axel twirl a tousled a short lock of his hair around his thin finger and smiled, "Axel…?"

"Hm…?"

No one paid attention to the two, still joking about the possibility of the three Hikari brothers being thugs.

Roxas, reaching up to pull Axel down by his long hair, spoke in a slow whisper, "I love you… and I'm glad you're okay…"

"Me too," he teased quietly, and pressed his lips against the younger boy's, uncaring when the room silenced around him. Roxas, however, pulled away, his cheeks red.

"You guys suck," he muttered, but held onto Axel's warm hand.

"Axel, my dear, I guess you're one of the new sons as well?" The mother shook her head, "Each and every one of you. I guess I never _really_ wanted grandchildren…"

"Don't worry, Mom," Sora giggled, "Me and Riku will adopt a puppy?"

"Leon and I might… not." Cloud said with a chuckle, but Leon shook his head, "Am I that bad?"

"You hate kids." Riku said with a laugh, "Welcome to the family, Axel?"

Axel laughed, "Maybe me and Roxas can get a kid for you."

"You say it like it's a gallon of milk or something, Axel," the mother said, chuckling, "All of them. _All of them._"

Roxas smiled weakly, he felt sick, but together with all of his family, and adopted "family," everything was alright.

"Let's go home, okay?" Sora's voice was cool, kind, gentle, and Roxas nodded.

"Yeah… Let's go home…"

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()

A/N: Do you feel the cheese? (bubbles) I sure do. Aw, that's alright, I guess. Sorry this is taking me so long. This isn't over, though, I want a phenomenal ending. Bigger, better, and shinier. This wasn't a chapter I personally liked, but I couldn't get it right, no matter how hard I tried. (Note: it took me _forever_ to get this up, didn't it? Because I fought with it _forever_.) Anyway, tell me how you all like, I guess. Next chapter should be more fun. It probably won't take me as long. _Hopefully_. No promises, though.

--Much Love—the Prince—_Riku_


End file.
